Magical Strike !
by L'Eminence Grise
Summary: Il y a fort longtemps au XXIème siècle un homme aimé de tous français, ce valeureux justicier n'est autre que Magical Strike ! Vêtu de sa robe rose et de son haut-parleur, cet homme est prêt à braver tous les dangers pour sauver les grèves des vils Anglais !
1. Gros sourcils et froufrous

**Hum, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre fera cette fic, sa dépendra de mon envie et de mon humeur très certainement... Aussi les chapitres ne seront "normalement" bien grand.**

**Evidemment Hétalia ne m'appartient pas, et le concepte « Magical Strike » non plus, c'est himapapa qui a du consomer en masse ce jour pour avoir créé ce concepte xD**

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Magical Strike est une personne emblématique de tout Français qui se respecte. Vêtu de sa robe rose à froufrous et armé de son haut parleur, c'est un véritable leader des grèves. Spécialité Française bien évidemment.

Les grèves parlons-en ! Les Français aiment beaucoup cet art (oui la grève est un art ). Pourquoi me demandez vous ? Et bien à la base ils n'ont pas vraiment choisi de faire des grèves une spécialités locales, leurs salaires, étaient à leur goût, trop bas. C'est alors que petit à petit, tout un culte a commencé à se former autour de ces fameuses Grèves Magique. Qui sont devenues le quotidien des Français.

Francis Bonnefoy est un salarié ordinaire, ou presque ! En réalité le monde entier (ou du moins la France et l'Angleterre) le connaît ! Mais sous un autre nom, qui n'est autre que Magical Strike ! Et comme tout salarié, il n'est pas assez bien payé.

Pour que vous puissiez cerner mieux ce singulier personnage, voici quelques précisions sur cet homme qui arrive à se faire aimer de tout français :

Il est blond, et a tendance à s'attacher les cheveux lorsque qu'il travaille. Il a une barbe de trois jours sur le menton et à tendance à s'exciter sur tout ce qui bouge, hommes et femmes compris. Il travaille dans une usine qui est en lien avec une autre, en Angleterre. Les deux sont intiment liées en fait. Si une des deux entreprises coule, l'autre coule aussi, donc vous vous douté bien que l'usine française qui fait grève générale, n'est pas du tout au goût des salariés de l'usine Anglaise.

Enfin voilà, Francis est ce que l'on pourrait appeler la personnalité du siècle !

Notre joyeux luron lisait tranquillement son journal dans un café de Paris (logique puisqu'il habite à Paris) et faillit, par mégarde, se brûler avec son café quand il lut la nouvelle.

_« Baisse des salaires à l'usine DuVinEtDuLys »_

Francis relut une, deux fois et trois fois ses mêmes lignes mais les mots étaient là. Son salaire qu'il trouvait insuffisant allait être une fois de plus baissé ! C'était inadmissible ! La grève générale s'imposait donc comme la meilleure des solutions !

* * *

_**En Angleterre, dans l'usine SconeEtMalédictions :**_

Tout était calme et les employés travaillaient ardemment. Un nouveau salarié, Arthur Kirkland, était là depuis quelques jours et il produisait un travail exemplaire. Il était très axé sur les affaires, et était travailleur. En plus de ça il était un parfait gentleman, malgrès le fait qu'il ne pense qu'à la réussite dans son milieu professionnel. Il possédait d'ailleurs d'horribles sourcils.

Ah ! Il a aussi des tendances schizophrènes... Rien de bien grave mais c'est toujours bon à savoir.

Enfin voilà ! C'est un employé comme tant d'autres qui gagne correctement sa vie en travaillant. Il doit bien l'avouer que quelques fois il aimerait des augmentations, c'est une des raisons sur le fait qu'il soit si attaché à l'importance des négociations dans le milieu du travail.

Donc comme à son habitude il se rendit à son boulot comme chaque matin. Mais étonnamment, les employés qui étaient d'habitude très travailleurs étaient en train de divaguer sur des sujets qui se passait en France ou parlait de l'annonce du journal de l'usine (oui parce que l'usine à son propre journal). Arthur pensa d'abord à un canular mais il s'incrusta vite dans une discussion pour mieux comprendre la situation.

Il était arrivé alors qu'un grand roux était en train de finir sa phrase :

« -...il a encore recommencé, et vous savez ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? »

« -Non, mais vas-y raconte ! » Déclara un plus petit avec de grands yeux verts.

« -Il est monté sur le toit de son usine et a dégainé un drapeau, et sur le drapeau il y avait marqué : Rendez l'argents aux employés ! »

Le petit aux yeux verts laissa échapper un rire, tandis qu'un autre un peu plus grand laissa échapper un bruit qui se rapprochait du grognement.

« -Excusez-moi messieurs, mais de qui parlez vous ? J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe et... »

Le grand roux (qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué) l'examina un moment avant de dire :

« - Aaaaaah ! Tu es sourcilMan, le pt'it nouveau ! Laisse moi t'expliquer.. »

Il lui tapota dans le dos en rigolant fort, TRES fort. D'ailleurs Arthur n'aimait que l'on se moque de ces sourcils. Même si dans un certain sens, c'était inévitable.

« - Bon, en gros comme tu l'sais notre SconesEtMalédictions est reliée à une usine Française, sauf que l'usine qui se trouve au pays des grenouilles Bah... Comment dire, a de facheuses tendances à faire grève souvent, si ce n'es fréquemment. Du coup, comme leur usine est un peu « la tête » de cette l'entreprise Franco-Britanique, et nous les jambes, si ils arrêtent de travailler on se retrouve aussi bloqué. Mais t'inquiète pas, tu t'y fera vite ! »

Et ils s'éclipsèrent, laissant notre pauvre Anglais seul dans les bureaux. ( trop de tristesse)

Mais il se demandait toujours qui était ce « il » dont il parlait tout à l'heure. Il réfléchit pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider et de partir en France, pour voir cette fameuse grève de l'usine _DuVinEtDuLys _de ces propres yeux.

Il emprunta l'Eurostar et arriva très vite à l'usine, qui ne ressemblait plus à une usine d'ailleurs. Il y avait des banderoles ici et là sur les murs, demandant une augmentation de salaire, des gens aux fenêtres à secouer des drapeaux roses... Attends quoi ? Des drapeaux roses ? Enfin bref...

La scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux de Arthur était, juste iréelle. Le petit employer Britanique voyait un homme déguisé en petite fille... Avec des nœuds roses dans les cheveux. Il enleva ces lunettes, se frotta les yeux, c'était encore une de ses hallucinations, non ?

Il se reçu un haut parleur dans la figure.

Non, ce n'était pas une hallucination.

« - Qui est la personne qui .. »

L'homme travesti en petite fille s'approcha.

« - Désolé, je me suis emballé et j'ai perdu mes moyens.. ! Et j'ai lâché Jeanne ! »

« - Jeanne.. ? »

« - Mon haut-parleur ! Si vous saviez à quel point j'y tiens ! Pouvez vous me le rendre ? »

L'Anglais regarda longuement le Français, il abordait un sourire niais, qui rebutait fortement Arthur. Alors, celui ci lâcha « Jeanne » avant de l'écraser sous son pied pour le reduire en miettes. Le visage du Français se décomposa.

« - Jeanne... Pourquoi ? » Dit t'il dramatiquement.

« - Votre Haut-parleur ne vous servira pas à travailler ! Maintenant retourner à vos bureaux et bossez comme il se doit ! »

« - Vous êtes sans cœur ! Jeanne ma pauvre Jeanne qu'est ce que cet horrible Anglais t'as fait... »

Tout en disant ces phrases il ramaça les morceaux du haut parleur. Arthur lui donna un coup de pieds, qui salit sa (magnifique) robe rose bonbon.

« - Monstre ! N'avez vous donc aucune pitié !? Magical Strike vous le fera regretté ! »

« - C'est ça ! Maintenant retourné à vos bureaux et travaillez ! Sinon je reviendrais vous rappelerer à l'ordre ! »

Il eu une courte pause.

«- SalaryMan vous surveille !» et Arthur s'éclipsa.

« -Salary quoi ? Quel nom vulgaire ! » Hurla Magical Strike,espérant que l'Anglais l'entende.

* * *

C'était le début d' un combat pour Magical Strike, l'ère où cet homme travesti pouvait faire ces grèves sans le moindre problème était révolue ! A présent il avait SalaryMan comme adversaire... Mais il continurait ces grèves, pour Jeanne, pour les Français !

Magical Strike nous croyons en toi ! Courage !

_A suivre_


	2. La revanche de Magical Strike !

**Wow, wow, wow, déjà merci pour les quatre personnes ayant laissés des review ! **

**Je leur fait pleins de poutous partout et ceux qui prennent aussi la peine de me lire ! °3° ~**

**A vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il y es tant de gens intéressés par cette histoire xD J'espère ne pas vous décevoir donc ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy avait triste mine depuis la dernière grève, pourtant c'était un des premiers à en revenir le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais cette grève-là, n'avait malheureusement pas été réussite du tout. Seul Francis était au courant de la cause qui a arrêté la grève la semaine dernière. Cet Anglais, SalaryMan le tracassait. Il avait fait irruption à sa grève, pour qui se prenait t'il ?

L'ambiance était lourde, tout les employés travaillaient, tirant une tronche de 6 pieds sous terre. Ce n'était pas marrant et en plus ils étaient mal payés. Tout le monde avait abandonné l'idée de faire grève lorsque les journaux avait publié l'échec cuisant de Magical Strike par cet homme qu'ils nommaient SalaryMan.

L'humeur n'était plus à faire des grèves, mais franchement pas.

Enfin juste pendant quelques jours (ce qui est un exploit en soi).

Très vite Francis se remit au boulot, et planifia une nouvelle grève et s'entraina pour faire face à SalaryMan. Cette fois, il n'aurait pas cet effet de surprise ! Les journaux recommenceront à l'idolâtrer !

* * *

_**Transition au Japon :**_

GrandPa était un vieux papi, connu sous le nom de Papi Japon, on l'appellait ainsi parce qu'il avait passé toute sa vie à voyager à travers le Japon. Mais pas que, il avait aussi fait le tour de la Nouvelle Zélande, de l'Argentine, sans oublié les pays Européens et tant d'autres encore !

Aaah ! Il avait voyagé ce valeureux papi !

Mais avait t'il voyagé partout ? Non ! Un pays encore, lui résistait. Ce pays n'était autre que la France.

Bien sûr il y avait déjà posé le pieds, mais pas plus loins que l'aéroport.

Quand il se rend en France, les grèves fleurissent ici et là. Quand il a voulut visiter le Louvre, les employers étaient en grève, quand il avait voulut aller en Bretagne les trains et les taxis faisaient grève, des grèves, des grèves et encore des grèves, par ci et par là, la seule chose que Papi Japon avait vu de la France était les grèves.

Il avait été tant de fois découragé, que dès qu'on lui parlait de la France il faisait un arrêt cardiaque, une micro seconde.

Mais 2015 était l'année des résolutions ! (comme toutes les autres années.)

Alors cette fois il réussirait à monter dans la tour Eiffel, visiter le Mont St Michel, le Louvre et le château de Versailles.

« Mais c'est pas beaucoup de choses, et puis en plus c'est hyper centré sur Paris... » me direz vous. C'est vrai, mais pour un Japonais de 68 ans qui en paraît 20, c'est déjà énorme ! Déjà rien que monter dans la tour Eiffel serait un exploit. Il serait aclamé en Héro, dans son village !

Bref, Papi Japon, est motivé ! Dîtes Bon courage à GrandPa ! Sa quête à lui, ne fait que commencer !

Ganbatte GrandPa-sensei !

* * *

_**De retour en France :**_

Cette fois Francis Bonnefoy alias Magical Strike allait marquer le coup ! Il allait mettre en grève le maximum de transports en communs en plus de son usine ! Il allait montrer à cet Anglais, SalaryMan, qui il était vraiment !

* * *

_**En Angleterre :**_

L'ambiance était comme d'habitude, il y avait juste quelques blablatages de temps à autres. Il faut les comprendres aussi ! Ils n'ont pas eut de grève de la part des grenouilles depuis plus d'une semaine ! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE ?! Pour les employers Britanniques c'était la routine ! Ils s'étaient habitués, à vrai dire ils avaient même commencés à apprécier Magical Strike.

Donc l'ambiance était un peu tendue, et en plus il y avait un de ces silences ! Seuls quelque uns le brisait, le grand roux, et le type aux cheveux rouges/marrons.

« - Ca fait bizarre de travailler une semaine à la suite... Sans entendre parler de Magical Strike en plus ! » s'adressa le roux à Troy (le type qui grogne)

« - Tout à fait...»

« - Tu trouves pas ça étrange toi ? »

« - C'est cela...»

« -... »

« - C'est ce que je pensais aussi... »

« - C'est franchement pas cool de parler avec toi... »

« - Parfaitement d'accord... »

Le roux, Edgar, râla avant de se remettre à son boulot. Wilheim, celui aux yeux verts, était parti quelques instants de la pièce de travail avant de revenir en beuglant :

« - _DuVinEtDuLys_, font grève ! Ils font **enfin** grève ! (qu'il disait en serrant le poing comme signe de victoire.) En plus de ça, les transports en communs s'y sont mis aussi ! »

Il eu un moment de manque de réaction, avant qu'on entende des « Champagnes ! » ou bien « dieu nous a béni ! ». Il y a pas à dire les grèves de Magical Strike avaient manquées aux employers Britaniques, sauf un.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

Déjà, il ne comprenait pas le saut de joie de ces collègues, c'était insensé. Et puis comment pouvaient t'ils êtres heureux ? Ils oublient que si les Français font grève, eux n'on plus de quoi faire pour travailler ?!

Ca mettait Arthur hors de lui, et bien évidemment il prit l' Eurostar pour calmer cette grève générale.

* * *

_**Aéroport de Paris :**_

_« -Nous vous annonçons que tout les bus censés vous emmenés en ville ou à des lieux touristiques, font en se moment grève, veuillez nous en excuser. Vos billets seront remboursés dans les plus brefs delais. »_

Voilà donc la France, ou du moins Paris ! A peine Papi Japon venait t'il de débarquer qu'il rencontra des obstacles. Mais il n'allait pas en rester là ! A la fin de son voyage il aurait réussi à monter (au moins) dans la tour Eiffel ! Son objectif était fixé !

* * *

_**Retour chez DuVinEtDuLys :**_

Magical Strike avait une vue implacable quand il était sur les toits de l'usine, il était fier de voir tout ces drapeaux roses flotter au vent. Le début avait été un peu difficile, c'est vrai. Car les employers n'étaient plus d'humeur à faire grève, mais comme on dit « Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ».

Il attendait de pied ferme ce SalaryMan, et cette fois son haut-parleur, rebaptisé « Lisa », allait avoir raison de cet Anglais !

Il ne fallut pas attendre pendant des décennies pour voir ce stupide rosbif pointer le bout de son nez. Seul à seul sur le toit il était imbattable.

Elsa, reine des neiges, Magical Srike reine des grèves !

La porte qui menait au toit claqua, l'Anglais était là.

« - J'ai cru m'être fait comprendre pourtant la dernière fois... »

« - Honhonhon ! Tu bien naïf petit rosbif ! Sache que Magical Strike ne renonce JAMAIS ! Cette fois j'aurais mon augmentation et la grève se déroulera sans accrocs ! »

Ils étaient sur le toit, et sur le toit il y a du vent ( merci captain Obvious), et Magical Strike à force de contempler la vue qu'il avait, quand il était sur ce toit avait réussie à apprivoiser le vent (c'est pas possible d'apprivoiser le vent, mais on s'en fout). D'ailleurs il avait nommé ce vent :

« - NAPOLEON ! » ordonna t'il.

SalaryMan n'eu pas le temps de dire au Français à quel point il était idiot de donner un nom à un élément de la nature, que le vent l'emporta et le fit chuter de l'immeuble.

« - HonHonHon ! Le vil Anglais est tombé sous les lames du vents acérées et Magical Strike a triomphé ! La prochaine fois, ne t'en prends pas aux pouvoirs des grèves ! »

Mais SalaryMan avait lui aussi plus d'un tour dans son sac, et en moins d'une seconde il se transforma en Ange.

« - Magical Strike ! La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, ça sera la fin ! Pour ton propre intérêt , tu ferais mieux de te préparer ! »

Et il s'envola non pas vers d'autre cieux, mais vers l'Angleterre.

La grève s'était achevée sans encombre, peut être ne le savez vous pas, mais Magical Strike a un pouvoir spécial autre que créer des grèves partout. Il peut faire en sorte que la grève se déroule sans problèmes, sans blessés enfin bref sans aucun dégats ! C'est plutôt cool non ?

Le lendemain Magical Strike était de nouveau célèbre et les grèves se multiplièrent.

L'équilibre et la sérénité était enfin revenu en France.

La SNCF faisait de nouveau grève, les avocats aussi, sans oublier les médecins, notre bonne vieille France était de renouveau elle même !

Magical Strike avait triomphé ! Mais pendant encore combiens de temps ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira !

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Pour la précision qui sert à rien, les drapeaux roses sont juste le symbole de Magical Strike, donc les grèves en fait... Donc si vous voulez lui faire hommage, emmenez des drapeaux roses lors ce que vous participerez à une grève ! 8D**

**Et j'assume totalement la blague sur la reine des neiges ! Je la revendique même ! u.u**

**Review ? :3**


	3. Le contrat

**Le chapitre 3, mes très chers lecteurs ! Donc voilà... J'ai rien d'autre de bien intéressant à dire, bah ouais ça arrive même au meilleure.**

**Donc bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**En Angleterre :**_

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 1 an que Arthur travaillait pour _SconeEtMalédictions_, et cela faisait maintenant 1 an qu'il se faisait battre à chaque nouvelle grève par Magical Strike.

Entre son « Lisa » et son «Napoléon » Arthur n'était pas aidé, d'autant plus que ses collègues n'avaient pas l'air décidés de stopper Magical Strike et sa foutue magie des grèves ! En plus, tous les Français aidaient ce travesti !

Maintenant quand il prenait l'Eurostar il devait même se déguiser pour éviter que l'on le reconnaisse. D'une certaine manière il était devenue connu, certes... Connu mais pas de la bonne façon. Ces deux là sont un peu comme le Joker et Batman, on enlève juste toute la classe des deux types cités juste avant et on obtient SalaryMan et Magical Strike, mais sinon on est dans l'idée de la chose.

Rah ! Et puis Arthur ne supportait pas son vulgaire costume ! Il l'horripilait, ça ne faisait pas du tout professionnel ! Non, mais sérieusement qui sur cette terre irait s'habiller de cette façon ?! Personne ! Tu auras juste quelques Japonais tordus du ciboulot qui aiment bien se taper l'affiche sur la toile en portant des habilles de lycéennes, mais même ! Personne de normalement réfléchi ne porterait une telle tenue ! JA-MAIS !

Après Arthur aurait pu démisionner, c'est vrai. Mais il aimait bien son Patron, qu'ils appellelaient tous Président d'ailleurs. Et puis il fallait bien l'avouer qu'il aimait aller « taquiner » Magical Strike. Même si il détestait toujours autant ces grèves ! Alors aujourd'hui il décida quelque chose de revolutionnaire !

* * *

Faire la paix.

* * *

Ouais, 1 an avant de penser à cette option, ils ont du potentiel dans le registre de la connerie.

Bref, aujourd'hui devrait être un grand jour normalement, je dis bien ''normalement'' parce que avec ces deux là, ne sait t'on jamais.

Alors, Arthur se rendit en France pour la enième fois, pour ce rendre toujours au même endroit, c'est à dire à l'usine où résidait Magical Strike.

D'ailleurs chose intéressante (ou pas), il a déjà pensé à essayer de découvrir quel employé se cachait derrière ces froufrous roses. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimerait savoir, mais... Si, il voulait quand même le savoir, il pourrait demander à son boss de le virer par exemple !

Il y pense souvent, mais à chaque fois, il se dit, que c'est se mettre dans une merde pas possible, bah oui ! Quelle personne voudrait virer un Héro national de son usine ? Parce que c'est ce qu'est Magical Strike, un Héro made in France ! Donc non, ça ne lui servirait à rien de savoir qui-que-sais derrière ce vulgaire costume.

Enfin arrivé à l'usine ( qui était en grève, il est bon de le rappeler.) Arthur n'eut aucun mal à trouver le travesti en question.

Puis ce qu'il était toujours au même endroit, c'est à dire sur le toit de l'usine. Donc il monta toujours les mêmes escaliers pour le rejoindre.

Quand la vieille porte rouillée s'ouvrit dans un vacarme pas possible, Magical Strike fut directement sur la défensive.

« - SalaryMan, tu tentes encore une fois de plus d'arrêter la mission qui ma été donnée ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi bête ! HonHonHon! »

« -...Non, je suis là pour parler dans un total pacifisme. »

Magical Strike arrêta de rire net, « pacifiste » ? Lui ? Ce Rosbif ? J'ai de la cire dans les oreilles ou bien ça se passe comment ?

« -... Pardon ? »

« - Je sais que tu es bien plus soutenu que moi dans ta cause des Grèves alors, j'aimerais me mettre d'accord sur certains points pour que le travail et les grèves puissent coexistés. »

Tout ça avec un ton très serieux, bien évidemment. Après tout, ça cause de grève quand même !

« - Hmm, et qu'as-tu à proposer jeune Rosbif ? »

« - Je voudrais établir un planning sur tes grèves... Déjà si tu pouvais éviter les grèves le Lundi, Mardi, Mercredi et Vendredi, ça serait cool, se sont les jours les plus productifs. Ensuite, j'aimerais mettre une limite aux nombres de grèves que tu peux établir par mois, disons une limite de 10... »

Et il continua encore pendant de bonnes minutes, en plus avec sa façon de dire les choses on pourrait croire qu'il faisait la négociation de toute une vie... Limite ce n'étais pas un exposé son truc. Avec tout ses pourcentages de productivités tout ça, tout ça.

Magical Strike coupa SalaryMan sur la lancée sur laquelle il était partit.

« - Ola, Ola ! Pourquoi je devrais accepter ? Qu'est ce que j'y gagnerais ? »

« - Tu fais des grèves pour avoir une augmentation de salaire, n'est ce pas ? »

« - Bah non c'est pour avoir plus de café ! »

Il eut un blanc.

« - Evidemment que c'est pour le salaire ! C'est pas comme si c'était écrit partout ! 'bruti ! »

« - ….Alors je te passerais la moitié de mon salaire. »

Magical Strike, avait faillit s'étouffer, la moitié de son salaire ?

« - Attends, mais vous gagnez combien chez vous ?! »

« - Pas plus que chez toi, à ce que je sache. »

« - Hmm... Magical Strike est impressioné par les efforts que tu serais prêt à faire... C'est admirable de la part d'un Rosbif ! Laisse-moi réflechir et je te donnerais ma réponse par téléphone. »

Ils échangèrent donc leurs numéros, et se dire au revoir, même si les deux auraient préféré se dire ''adieux''.

Donc quelques jours plus tard, Magical Strike appela SalaryMan pour conclure l'accord. Il aurait pu refuser mais, avoir SalaryMan sur le dos à chaque grève était devenu embétant et lui gachait son plaisir.

Comprenez-le, organiser et guider une grève c'est comme un enfant qui découvre ces cadeaux de noël sous le sapin, et SalaryMan est un peu le cadeau dont personne ne veut, ou autre exemple, le caillou dans votre chaussure. Dans les deux cas c'est une chose dont personne ne veut.

Tu comprends ça SalaryMan ? Personne ne t'aime, même ton chien te hais.

Maintenant vous savez ce que ressent Magical Strike quand il voit les horribles sourcils et la tête de SalaryMan pendant une grève.

C'est tout, sauf agréable.

C'est ainsi que le traité fonctionna convenablement pendant 3 /4 mois. Mais Magical Strike se lassa vite, après tout même si il organisait toujours des grèves, il ne choississait pas vraiment le jour ni même l'instant. C'était fait un peu selon son envie et son humeur, à la base.

Un jour il avait même fait grève vers 2 heures du matin, faut dire que c'est un pasionné le Francis.

Bref il ne voulait plus avoir un planning, car il avait l'impréssion de .. De travailler, et justement les grèves françaises ne sont pas faites pour avoir l'impresions de travailler !

Savez vous quel est le pointe de vu de Magical Strike, par rapport aux gèves ? Non ? Et bien voici :

''Les grèves c'est un rassemblement pour lutter contre le système ! Les grèves, c'est un moyen de dire « non » au gouvernement ! Les grèves c'est le pouvoir de l'amitié et de l'amour ! Les grèves c'es-''

Non, j'arrête, l'humiliation va trop loin là. Déjà qu'après le premier chapitre, ma fierté personnelle venait d'en prendre un coup, là, non, désolée Francis, mais mon amour propre passe avant tes grèves !

* * *

_**Paris, dans la queue de la tour Eiffel :**_

_« -Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que l'ascenseur est en panne et que les escaliers sont inutilisables, demain nous serons dimanche mais il ne sera pas réparé pour Lundi, vu que, comme je l'ai dit avant, demain c'est dimanche et que les ingénieurs dorment le dimanche, veuillez nous en excuser. »_

Papi Japon avait fait la file pendant plus de 3 heures, et il était si proche du but.. ! Mais il réessaierait, GrandPa réussirait ! Avant que la mort ne l'emporte il verrait la ville lumière du haut de la tour Eiffel !

Il attendrait sagement, avant de réessayer ..!

Ganbatte GrandPa-sensei !

* * *

_**Quelques jours plus tard, Angleterre :**_

Arthur était heureux, il n'était plus surpris par des grèves fait en mode « surprise ». Il était prévenu de chacune d'entre elles. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! Après ça i-

« - Grève générale à _DuVinEtDuLys _! » Cria Wilheim.

...

Pardon ? Arthur avait bien entendu ? On était Lundi pourtant, et Lundi Magical Strike n'avait pas le droit de faire grève ! Cette fois c'était la grève de trop, Arthur se précipita en France pour parler face à face, avec Magical Strike !

* * *

_**En France à l'usine DuVinEtDuLys :**_

Arthur déboula dans l'usine à la recherche de Magical Strike, cette fois, il allait avec deux objectifs bien précis en tête :

-Arrêter ces grèves stupides pour de bon, quitte à utiliser les grands moyens...

-Et découvrir qui est l'imbécile qui se trouve dans se stupide déguisement rose bonbon !

« - MAGICAL STRIKE ! MONTRE TOI ! » Qu'il hurlait en courant comme un fou dans l'usine.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas aperçu le gréviste sur le toit du batiment, d'ailleurs au bout d'un an, il se demandait si une usine qui faisait grève une fois toute les semaines continuait vraiment à être une usine... Enfin, ce n'était pas sa préocupation du moment !

Il tourna à droite et tomba face à Magical Strike, celui ci ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'emmener dans une pièce vide avant de la fermer à clef.

Cette fois, il gagnerait face à Magical Strike ! Son « Napoléon » ne pourrait pas venir l'aider et son « Lisa » ne pourrait pas déchainer les foules ! Sans ces pouvoirs, ce n'était qu'une stupide grenouille gréviste !

Cette fois SalaryMan aurait raison de Magical Strike...

_A suivre_

* * *

_**Je reconnais que j'ai été dur avec SalaryMan à un moment, désolée ! XD**_

_**Mais c'te suspens ! Digne des plus grands films ! u.u**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Review ?:3**_


	4. LE combat final le plus EPIQUE au monde

**Pancak : Alors oui, j'ai pensé à ça à un moment... Enfin ce n'est pas comme si cette fanfiction était la plus logique sur terre xD Donc disons qu'il est financé par la Reine d'Angleterre ! J'espère que cette raison suffira. xD  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils étaient tous deux face à face, et doucement ils rapprochèrent leur visage et ils s'... Oups pardon, je me suis trompée de registre, alors comme je m'apprêtais à l'écrire :

Ils étaient tous deux face à face, pendant quelques minutes, avant que Arthur ne décide de faire le premier pas.

« - Dis-moi... Tu sais qu'on est lundi ? Et que lundi tu n'as pas le droit de faire grève.. ? »

Magical Strike ne répondit pas, SalaryMan ne pensait quand même pas qu'il allait bien gentiment lui répondre ? Qu'il se foute le doigt là où je le pense !

Mais il faut savoir que la patience de SalaryMan n'était pas une de ces vertus, loin de là !

« - Magical Stri-.. »

Sans attendre Magical Strike lui avait foutu un coup de boule.

« - MAGICAL STRIKE ! Espèce de petit... »

« - La ferme ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est toi qui va arrêter mes grèves magiques, petit Rosbif ?! J'arrêterais de faire des grèves quand les français ne se plaindront plus, c'est à dire JAMAIS ! »

Francis aurait dû continuer à la boucler, il avait poussé Arthur à bout. Il s'apprêtait à le piétiner mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Magical Strike s'était jeté du 2ème étage.

Littéralement.

* * *

Comme on est dans le monde magique des grèves, Magical Strike était toujours vivant, bien qu'un peu écorché. Ce qui plutôt normal. Le problème qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, c'est que ce n'était pas le seul à avoir un « pouvoir ». SalaryMan pouvait se transformer en ange et donc voler, ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder.

Alors, sans aucune délicatesse, il lui tomba dessus, pour le mettre à terre.

A présent ils faisaient des roulés boulés, parfois SalaryMan prenait le dessus, parfois Magical Strike, c'était très certainement un des combats les plus épiques de ce monde ! Ce genre de chose que l'on voit qu'une fois dans sa vie.

Mais... C'est vrai que dans un sens, ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre d'un « combat final », sur le coup ça ressemblait plus à une lutte des racailles du coin.

Enfin, dans tous les cas, ils étaient tous les deux pitoyables, ils fallait bien l'avouer.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les deux étaient essoufflés, leurs tenues étaient toutes sales et abimées, et surtout, ils avaient l'air de sortir tout droits des endroits les moins recommandables de la planète. Ils s'étaient roulé dans l'herbe, sur les sentiers et c'étaient même cognés à plusieurs reprises sur des troncs d'arbres (avec un peu de chance ils se sont même peut être roulé dans une crotte de chien).

Sérieusement, est ce que j'ai besoin de vous dire plus de chose pour vous démontrer à quel point ils sont désespérants ?

Bref, dans un dernier effort, SalaryMan reprit le dessus sur Magical Strike qui était à bout de force. Parce que ça va bien deux minutes les conneries, mais à un moment il faut arriver à la conclusion.

Magical Strike, qui en plus, avait SalaryMan qui le bloquait en étant sur son ventre, peinait à reprendre son souffle.

« - Dégage...Dégage de là, toi ! » Qu'il disait en essayent d'arracher les sourcils de l'Anglais.

« - Tu crois franchement, que je vais laisser partir la source de tous mes problèmes aussi facilement ? »

« - ''Problèmes'' ? Il n'y a que toi que ça dérange ! »

SalaryMan lui fila un coup de boule pour se venger de celui qu'il c'était prit dans la bâtiment, mais aussi par envie, parce que faut dire que c'est marrant de foutre des coups de boules au Français.

« - La ferme le gréviste ! Maintenant laisse toi faire, et montre moi qui tu es sans tes froufrous roses ! »

Le seul problème est que Magical Strike aime bien emmerder le monde le plus longtemps possible, donc bien évidemment il ne se laissa pas faire. Si bien que l'Anglais lui avait arrachés quelques cheveux sans le faire ''exprès''.

« - Aïe ! Non, mais en plus d'être horriblement laid, tu es un rustre ! Rustre ! Tu es un RUSTRE! Mes beaux cheveux tu... »

« - C'est ça, plains toi, petit emmerdeur .. »

Et il en profita, retirant les froufrous que Magical Strike avait dans les cheveux. Il le regarda un moment avant de faire un commentaire.

« - ...Mais..Mais tu es horriblement moche, en fait ! »

« - Je sais, je sais ! Je suis un homme magnifique ! Maintenant lâche moi ! »

« - Espèce de vieux pervers ! Maintenant tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre ! »

Et là on va faire un arrêt, et mettre le temps en « pause », ouais, je suis une personne assez badasse pour arrêter le temps ! (n'hésitez surtout pas à m'acclamer, je vous en autorise !)

Vous savez, on a tous eu un moment gênant dans notre vie , par exemple, le fait de dire une phrase qui prend un tout autre sens quand on a pas suivi la discussion, et pour illustrer mes propos la phrase de Kirkland :

« - Espèce de vieux pervers ! Maintenant tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre ! »

Pour toutes personnes saine d'esprit (comme moi par exemple) c'est une phrase remplit de haine de rage, bref, c'est une phrase pleine de violence comme on en a jamais vu !

Mais pour une personne qui arrive sur les lieux où Magical Strike et SalaryMan sont en train de se battre comme des chiffonniers, et que l'un est, comment dire... Si je dit qu'un des deux est en position de domination, vous comprenez la chose ?

...

...

*tousse tousse*

On va dire que oui.

* * *

Un des employés gréviste avait une envie pressante. Il s'éloigna donc de la foule pour être au calme et surtout seul, pour faire sa petite commission.

C'est alors que non loin du bâtiment, il tomba par surprise sur deux hommes, dont un à califourchon sur l'autre en lui disant :

« - Espèce de vieux pervers~ ! Maintenant, tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre~ ».

L'homme prit une photo et fit directement demi tour.

« - Quel magnifique fantasme. »

* * *

« - Sala... SalaryMan ! Dégage de là.. ! Il y a un... Un type qui vient de.. ! »

Le concerné se retourna, et il put effectivement voir une personne qui venait tout juste de partir.

« - Oh... God damnit... »

Francis essaya de s'écarter de l'emprise de SalaryMan, mais celui-ci était en train de lui serrer les côtes comme pas possible, il était quasiment sûr qu'il pouvait les lui briser. ( C'est qu'il a les jambes musclés le petit Rosbif !)

« - Magical Bidule ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, ce type, là... Il a prit une photo... »

« - Noooooon, tu crois ? »

Il se releva d'un coup, comme si la fatigue venait de disparaître.

« - … Attends, IL A VRAIMENT PRIT UNE PHOTO ?! » Paniqua Magical Strike.

« - Déjà, tu te calmes ! Pas besoin de hurler comme ça ! Et oui, il a prit une... Une photo ! »

« - NON ! Je ne me calmerais pas ! Sais-tu ce que cet être infâme va faire de cette photo !? »

« - Oooh, parce que toi tu le sais peut être ? Serais-tu devenus voyant le gréviste !? »

« - Raah ! Mais non ! Même le dernier des abrutis pourrait deviner ! Tu sais il y a une invention que l'on nomme « internet » et pratiquement tout le monde à accès à internet et si ce type poste cette photo sur les réseaux sociaux... Oh non, il ne faut pas que Grand frère Magical Strike y pense ! »

Sur le coup SalaryMan ne comprenait pas, c'était pourtant l'un des premiers à faire pleins de sous-entendus salaces quand ils se battaient, et puis ce n'est pas comme si il avait caché d'être bisexuel.

« - Chaque beauté mérite d'être aimé comme il se doit ! Hommes ou femmes ! C'est ce que Magical Strike disait parfois, si ce n'est tout le temps. Alors là, non, il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

« - Pourquoi ça te déranges autant ?! Je trouve ta réaction vraiment exagérée pour une personne comme toi, et puis tu n'es pas l'homme le plus innocent que j'ai rencontré !.. »

« - Mais il a prit une photo ! Il va la répandre sur le net et … Ma réputation va... Oh noooooooon, Grand frère va être couvert de honte ! Ô Grand dieu ! Pourquoi une telle miséricorde ?! Pourquoi ?! » #La tristesse poétique de Magical Strike.

La tête de SalaryMan affichait pleins d'émotions à la fois... Non mais c'est quoi cette réaction, sérieusement !?

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas Magical Strike. Cet homme se baladait dans les rues de France dans une putain de robe rose, et des fois, si on a de la chance, à poil et une photo le gênait ?! La logique est partit en vacances ou alors c'est une notion qui n'a jamais existé dans ce monde remplis de grèves !?

« - … Et puis d'abord ça veut dire quoi ''TA'' réputation ? Moi aussi j'ai une réputati-.. »

« - Mais qui sur cette terre s'intéresse à toi ? Non réponds pas, parce que la réponse est ZERO ! »

« - Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'ai une réputation moi aussi ! Donc si tu pouvais éviter de ne penser qu'à toi !..»

« - Abruti ! On s'en contrefous le poireau de toi ! Contrairement à toi, moi tout le monde m'aime et m'admire et si les gens venaient à penser que je fait des galipettes (entendez par là le sens adulte et mature du mot ) avec mon pire ennemi... En fait non, je ne préfère pas y penser non plus, MAIS j'ai un honneur à entretenir ! »

« -... Je te remercie de dire que personne ne me connait, c'est à croire que je n'ai pas de famille, de voisins ou... »

« - J'ai dit : ON S'EN FOUT ! C'est moi qui vais encore pâtir de ta bêtise ! »

« - De quoi ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité à ce niveau là ! »

« - La ferme, la ferme, le ferme ! Je te hais encore plus ! » Qu'il disait en tapant du pieds.

Et sur ces mots des plus matures, il prit la fuite. Enfin ''repli stratégique'', ça dépend des personnes. Laissant SalaryMan seul au milieu des arbres, et des feuilles mortes. La solitude, aaaaah, la solitude.

* * *

Plusieurs jours après ce « drame ». Il n'y eut plus aucune grève, un grand vide.

C'est comme si Magical Strike s'était évaporé. Même les français de l'usine _DuVinEtDuLys _se demandait où était passé ce héro national ! Pendant des mois, on n'entendit plus parler de Magical Strike, plus du tout...

Arthur en étais heureux, mais ce n'était que pendant quelques jours.

* * *

Revenons à notre personnage ayant prit cette fameuse photo, pour la peine, on va l'appeler Jean-René.

Donc Jean-René, travaillait dans la même usine que Arthur, olalala, quelle coïncidence !

Mais qui l'eut cru ?

Personne.

Mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Jean-René est un homme très proche du ''Président'' (juste pour rappel au cas ou, c'est le chef de l'entreprise Anglaise), en fait c'était son bras droit pour être exacte. Mais il est aussi très tête en l'air et surtout très maladroit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à diffuser la fameuse photo sur les réseaux sociaux pour le ''Laul'' de la chose, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il venait de perdre son téléphone avec lequel il avait prit la photo.

Etant habitué à cette situation, Jean-René passa vite à autre chose, alors que toute personne normale aurait pété les plombs pour ensuite pleurer à chaudes larmes pour avoir perdu une occasion de faire le buzz, et surtout pour son téléphone.

Son ignorance est bien douce, car son téléphone fut en réalité volé.

La question est alors, par qui ? (Vous le sentez le scénario de malade de ouf qui va te laisser sur le cul à la fin, tellement la chose serait bien fait ? Parce que moi, Non.)

* * *

Francis était plein d'animosité envers SalaryMan, il ne voulait plus voir sa tête, ni même entendre des mots en Anglais, c'est pour dire !

Il bouffait des plats à réchauffés et dormait peu. La photo l'avait, ''un peu'', affecté.

Il était en pleine crise de cessation, il voulait se faire oublier, juste le temps que la photo est fait son effet de mode, comme certains buzz qui devienne si énorme qu'ils passaient au info de 20 heures !

Oh non, alors il passerait peut être aux infos de 20 heures !?

Aaaaaaaaah, non mais pourquoi il pensait à ça !

Alors il s'endormit pour oublier.

* * *

Il ne savait même pas quel jour on était, on lui avait téléphoné plusieurs fois, certainement son patron pour avoir la raison de son absence au travail, ou bien ses amis.

Mais en cette douce journée, le téléphone sonna une fois de trop et Francis craqua, il décrocha :

« - Oui ? »

« - C'est Bonnefoy ? »

« - Bah non, c'est ta mère... »

Gros blanc et...

« - Evidemment que c'est Bonnefoy ! Et puis ça se dit Bonnefoi ! Pas Baunnefoille ! Quel couillon celui-là !"

Francis qui avait reconnu la voix de SalaryMan, il n'allait pas se faire prier pour l'envoyer chie-, lui mettre des vents ! C'était pas les restos du cœur non plus, notre Francis !

Arthur mit du temps avant de répondre, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait une véritable insulte de la bouche de Francis, il avait déjà eu à faire à des « abrutis » ou « la ferme », mais « couillon» jamais ! En plus c'était un mot vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas gentil.

« - Hum, je voulais juste... Savoir comment tu allais... Comme les grèves ont cessées je me .. »

« - … Et bien oui, les grèves sont plus là, pouf ! Disparition ! Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas content ? »

« - Hum, et bien... Il faut dire que l'ambiance à bien changée et...Mes collègues sont.. »

« - Tu sais, si tu veux raconter ta vie, tu fais ça dans un journal intime, tu n'appelle pas un type que tu as bien fait chier pendant plus d'un an.»

_Ding !_

Ca, ça veut dire que Francis venait de recevoir un message, donc tout en restant au téléphone avec ce SalaryMan, qui n'avait même pas appelé en numéro masqué, il alla voir sa messagerie.

« - Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, c'était que... Que... Je pensais que tu allais te suicid- »

« - Pffr~ Me suicider ? Olalala ! Tu pars loin là ! Tout le monde n'est pas dépressif comme tu l'es toi ! C'est à se demander quelle image tu as de moi ! »

Arthur, qui venait de se prendre une moquerie de Francis en pleine face alors qu'il s'inquiétait un peu pour lui, allait très certainement raccrocher si la Grenouille n'avait pas rajouté un « Merde ».

« - De quoi, ''merde'' ? »

« - La photo, il y a un type qui me l'a envoyé... »

« -... »

« -Rosbif ? »

« - Moi aussi je viens de la recevoir... »

« - Ah, merci, ça nous avance, pour ne pas dire que je m'en contrefo- »

« - Et si je te dit que je connais le type qui a envoyé la photo ? Tu t'en ''contrefous'' toujours ? »

« - Vraiment ?! »

« - Attends, attends, je préfère vérifier mes sources avant... Bonnefoy ? Hé ho ? Bonnefoy ? »

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, les rues étaient noir (ou rose, si vous voulez un jeu de mot de mauvaise qualité) de monde, et les drapeaux roses flottaient aux fenêtres.

« - CITOYENS CITOYENNES, j'annonce la grève générale ! Que la CGT soit avec nous ! »

Magical Strike était de retour, et il allait bientôt savoir qui était cette personne possédant cette photo et SalaryMan, semblait rejoindre sa cause !

En attendant, les grèves magiques devaient reprendre ! Une France sans grève ! Faut pas pousser la déconnade trop loin non plus !

* * *

**Je voulais tellement faire cette crise de cessation de Francis, même si j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir si bien réussi à transmettre ce que j'aurais voulu transmettre... °~°**

**Sinon, le quota fan service est remplis, dites-moi merci °3°**

**Review ? :3**


	5. Oh, Kirkland ! Look,a fucking American !

Si d'un côté les grèves reprenaient (dixit : Grenouille land) de l'autre côté de la Manche l'enquête commençait. (dixit : Rosbif land)

* * *

Arthur est un gentleman pur et dur.

Mais Arthur n'est pas seulement un gentleman.

Arthur est aussi...

Un putain d'espion.

A côté de lui James Bond c'est une tapette.

Ouais, ça montre à quel point il est haut dans le classement de la Badasse-attitude.

Il n'empêche que ses talents lui avait permis de récolter pleins d'infos sur le Fils du Président (Ils auraient pu abréger le Fils du Président en FdP, mais vous voyez bien que ça le fait pas trop...)

Mais il n'y avait pas à chipoter, il était vraiment doué. Toutes les infos dont il avait connaissances, ils les envoyaient à Francis. Pour faire au moins mine qu'ils s'entendaient.

* * *

Ce qu'il apprenait était souvent la même chose, que le Fils du Président était insupportable. Qu'il disait que c'était le « HERO », et en plus, qu'il avait un accent Américain, mais un accent Américain bien atroce à entendre.

Même un sourd saignerait des oreilles.

Et toujours selon les rumeurs, c'était un véritable gueulard.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait put apprendre sur lui pour le moment.

D'ailleurs grâce (ou à cause, ça dépend des points de vue) à cette photo compromettante, Francis et Arthur étaient obligés de se voir, parfois dans un café, dans un bar ou même dans un resto.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient réellement rencontrés, c'était chez Francis, mais se fut très certainement, la première et dernière fois que les rendez-vous se dérouleraient chez lui.

Là, Arthur avait découvert que Francis était le genre d'homme à faire des sous-entendus vraiment salaces, et qu'il était encore plus pervers qu'à son habitude.

Mais attention ! Là on parle d'une autre dimension de la perversité ! Dans ces moments là, Francis était un film porno à lui tout seul.

En plus de ça il avait trouvées des choses étranges... Très étranges... Voire même flippantes.

Mais le plus important à retenir c'est qu'ils pouvaient parler convenablement, sans se battre. Evidemment ce n'était pas l'amour fou non plus, c'est bien de rêver mais pas trop non plus. Par exemple la fois ou Francis avait (une fois de plus) proposer un costume pour Arthur.

Parce que bon, avec son uniforme gris de boulot, c'était pas vraiment les couleurs que Magical Strike aimait. Ca le déprimait qu'il disait.

Mais quand Arthur avait vu les ébauches de la chose, la réponse était irrémédiablement : _**N.O.N**_

Si seulement je pouvais vous décrire correctement le truc qu'a pondu Francis ! Déjà, imaginez une tenue d'infirmière. Avec une jupe. Une jupe trèèèèèèèèès courte, tout ça dans un ensemble moulant.

Voilà, vous avez un peu près la chose que voulait faire porter Francis à Arthur.

C'était pour la petite anecdote ! Mais passons à la suite de l'histoire !

* * *

Donc voici le topo, il pleut et Arthur à son thé, fait par Peter le jeune stagiaire (ne vous inquiétez pas il est bien nourris et traité).

Francis et lui s'était mis d'accord sur certains points, déjà quand le Français allait faire grève il devait prévenir Arthur, pour que celui-ci puisse prendre plus de travail que d'habitude pour combler le manque de productivité des Français lorsqu'ils faisaient grève. (C'est tout con comme système mais ça marche donc on s'en fous.)

Mais ce petit système avait un point faible que ce fit remarquer avec le temps.

Posons le décor lors d'une grève faite par les Grenouilles :

Quand Magical Strike utilise son pouvoir des grèves magiques, le travail mis à disposition disparaît mystérieusement, que ça soit du côté des français ou des anglais. Du coup les employés anglais n'ont plus de quoi faire, ce qui les arrangent plutôt biens, vu qu'ils sont quand même payés, donc en gros ils foutent rien mais ils ont quand même leur salaire, alors ? Ca va bien la vie ?

Donc maintenant imaginez un seul et unique employé en train de bosser car il a pensé à prendre du travail en avance, et ce à chaque grève de Magical Strike. En gros le seul gogolito à travailler alors que les autres boivent l'apéro.

Ouais, vous en conviendrez, c'est bizarre, surtout que ce gogolito, c'était Arthur.

Il se fit d'ailleurs très vite suspecter, de quoi on sait pas, mais il était devenue louche aux yeux de ces collègues, en plus c'était un des premiers, si ce n'était pas le seul, à se rendre en France quand Magical Strike déclanchait une nouvelle grève, alors que là...

* * *

« - Arthur, où tu trouves tout se travail ?! » annonça Edgar en beuglant.

« - Euh...Où il est mit à disposition ? »

« - J'y suis allez plusieurs fois et rien ! Que neni ! Nada ! Nothing ! Alors ? Comment tu fais pour avoir du boulot ? Pas que je suis jaloux mais c'est vachement bizarre en fait... »

« - Euh... Et bien... Je prend en avance... Je veux juste avancer le plus possible dans mon travail ! Rien de plus... »

« - Mouais, t'es pas net depuis quelques temps toi... Je te surveille, fais gaffe ! »

« - Ok, ok... C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire? »

« - Je te fixe Kirkland, je te fixe... » Et il disparut tel un rat dans les égouts.

Edgar devrait penser à consulter, sa santé mentale commence à devenir obsolète, là.

Enfin ! Il avait finit son boulot en avance, comme à son habitude, et partit en France, toujours au même endroit.

* * *

_**Usine DuVinEtDuLys :**_

Alors là, Arthur aurait sans doute put décerner la médaille de la connerie à Magical Strike.

Il lui avait parlé pendant une de ses nombreuses grèves et …

« - Attends, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Cette grève ne ressemble à rien ! Dans un certain sens, les autres aussi mais là... Mais là !... Tu te fous de qui, Bonnefoy ?! »

« - Magical Strike ! Pas Bonnefoy ! Et puis tu racontes n'importe quoi ! D'où tu te permets de critiquer mes grèves !? En plus celle-ci est tellement unique ! »

« - Putain, mais non elle est pas unique elle est juste... »

« - Tu vas pas me dire que faire grève d'une grève n'est pas quelque chose de super innovant !? Sois ébahit par mon génie Arthur ! »

« - En ce moment c'est ta connerie qui m'ébahis... »

Et il lui écrasa les pieds avant de repartir pour l'Angleterre.

Faire grève d'une grève, il n'y a que lui qui trouvait ça tordu ou bien ?

Après ça il n'eut plus aucune nouvelle de la grève. Il rentra chez lui vers 2 heures du matin ( il s'est arrêté boire un petit apéro chez Troy, Wilheim et Edgar, et comme un Arthur à moitié bourré n'est jamais bon, il s'est trompé plusieurs fois de métro avant de prendre celui qui menait chez lui. )

Sur sa porte il y avait des traces de griffures. Pas des griffures produites par un animal, mais des griffures produites par un homme, en plus de ça il avait trouvé des morceaux de tissus roses sur son allée...

Alors il enfonça simplement sa porte.

« - BONNEFOY ! Qu'est ce que tu fous chez m-... »

Le gréviste était effectivement chez Arthur, allongé sur son canapé. Il avait l'air usé psychologiquement, et sa robe était (une fois de plus) en lambeaux.

« - Arty... Je vais mourir. Aide-moi s'il te plait... ! »

« - Ta gueule, c'est Arthur pas « Arty » ou autre surnoms bizarres, et si tu réellement en train de crever, essaye de le faire en silence. »

« - AaAAAAAAaaaaAaAaah mais je me meurs Artyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

L'Anglais écrasa le visage de du Français.

« - Je t'ai parler en Mandarins ou tu comprends pas le Français ? ''Ta gueule'' tu as besoins d'un bescherelle pour savoir ce que ça veux dire ? »

« - Mais Arty- Arthur, peu après que tu partes, une autre menaces est apparue ! »

« - Autre.. ? Tu me considère toujours comme une menace, petit enfoiré ?! »

« - Les Anglais sont toujours une menace. »

« - … Grouilles toi de raconter ton merdier, qu'on en finisse avec ton histoire à deux balles.»

« - Okay ! Okay !.. Alors, tu sais, la grève se déroulait bien, comme à chaque fois quand tu ne montre pas ton horrible tête. Mais tu sais quoi ? Peu de temps après que tu partes tu as un jeunot de 19 ans qui s'invite, avec ses airs de gothique et une horrible mèche mauves ! Je suis un homme ouvert d'esprit tu sais ! Mais il y a des règles à respecter quand on participe à une grève ! Et connais-tu ces règles ?! »

« - Je m'en fous de tes règles. »

« - Alors déjà pas de NOIR ! Ca attire les mauvaises ondes, et moi j'aime pas les mauvaises ondes. Et le type qui s'invite au mode ''yolo'', il ne portait pas UNE SEULE TOUCHE DE ROSE ! Ce type est une mauvaise onde ambulante, te rends-tu compte Arty- »

Il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de lui briser un doigt de pied.

« - Continue donc ton histoire.»

« - Ton manque de réaction m'afflige du plus au point. » Qu'il disait en se massant l'orteil.

« - Et toi ton extravagance me désole »

« - Merci c'est gentil. »

« - Ce n'est pas un compliment. »

« - Mais c'est la remarque la plus gentille que l'on mes faite. »

« -... »

« - Ensuite la deuxième règles est que JE dirige les grèves, personne d'autre n'en a le droit ! Et ce gosse , il s'incruste et commence à dévier le cortège vers une autre rue qui ne figurait même pas sur mon plan ! Bon la majorité ont finis par me suivre, parce que j'ai bien plus de charisme, mais ce guignol a failli faire foirer une de mes grève ! En plus il n'avait pas de haut-parleur, et il arrivait à ce faire entendre ! A dire que c'était le HERO et le Leader ou je sais pas trop quoi ! Grand frère est abattu ! »

« - Alors tu... »

« - Ah ! Et ça devait être le Fils du Président, il avait une horrible étoile violette sur la joue gauche, comme tu l'avais décris. »

« - ...Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout en Europe ? »

« - J'en sais que dalle, peut être qu'il est rentré des Etats Unis pour revoir son père. »

« -Si c'est le cas, peut être que je le croiserait dans les bureaux de l'entreprise... »

« - Et tu pourrais... »

« - J'essayerais de voir si il a la photo sur lui... »

« - Oh c'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

« - Pour NOUS. Ca ne m'arrangerais pas non plus qu'on me vois dans cette position compromettantes avec toi ! »

Après avoir avoir papoté encore pendant de bonnes minutes, et de s'étriper toutes les 30 secondes. Arthur lui prêta une valise pour qu'il puisse mettre sa robe en lambeaux et lui avait même laissé un habit à disposition. Francis était d'ailleurs très élégant dedans.

* * *

**_En France, au moment de la grève de la grève :  
_**

Papi Japon qui voulait se changer d'air et d'activité (parce que faire la queue pendant 3 heures c'est pas le truc le plus cool qui existe). Donc il avait décidé d' allez dans un célèbre restaurant de Paris. Malheureusement un cortège, qui ne devait normalement pas se trouver là, bloqua toute la rue avec les plus fameux des restaurants.

Papi Japon, était la sagesse incarné, et il avait attendu que le cortège passe, attendu, attendu, attendu...attendu encore et encore, qu'il avait fini par s'endormir dans les poubelles avec les chats.

Que la chance te sourit un jour Papi Japon...

* * *

Le lendemain, comme à son habitude, Francis déclencha une grève. Il devait voir le Fils du Président ! Et pas seulement avoir une hémorragie aux oreilles à cause de sa voix.

« - Citoyens, citoyennes ! Pour cette grève ci nous avons le droit au renfort des professeurs, nous ne devons pas céder ! » C'est ce qu'il n'avait cessé de répéter pendant le rassemblement.

Cette grève ci était énorme plus de 300 000 personnes c'étaient réunit ! Mais malgré tout se beau monde, on pouvait entendre un voix stridente.

« - Drufufufufu ! Le HERO est maintenant là pour vous guider ! Laissez tomber ces drapeaux roses pas swag du tout et venez du côté de la LIBERTY ! »

Ce sale gosse était là, mais Magical Strike avait créé un « Lisa » bien plus performant, et grâce à ces nouveau gadgets, sa voix pouvait porter bien plus loin et bien plus fort ! Et puis les nouvelles options de « Lisa » n'allait pas exclusivement être pour ce nouvel ennemi, il en avait profité pour faire d'autre modifications.

Mais en attendant le cortège qui suivait Francis dégraissait petit à petit pour rejoindre l'américain.

« - Ah ! Non ... Mais non ! C'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer normalement ! ...HEY ! Qui vient de me jeter un préservatif, là ?! Non mais revenez je vous dit ! REVENEZ BORDEL DE- ! »

Magical Strike avait beau être le mec le plus beau gosse de l'univers, c'était pas le genre de type à avoir des super phrases accrocheuses du style "- Tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu es déjà mort." Ca, c'est un truc qui déchire du poney !

Mais Francis ne déchire pas du poney... Pas du tout et comme on dit chez nous : Crédibilité 0

« - Il est temps de changer de chef, non ? De figure emblématique ! Pour quelque chose de plus jeun's v'oyez ! Pour un nouveau **_HERO_** !»

Il faut dire que la dernière phrase était particulièrement mal passé auprès de Magical Strike, par ce que là, il venait de le traité indirectement de ''vieux''. Hors, Magical Strike était tout sauf vieux ! Et non il ne complexait pas ! C'était juste une jeune fougueux, dans la fleur de l'âge !

Même si le cortège restait ''principalement'' avec Magical Strike, il eut quand même une bonne partie qui avait rejoins Le Fils du Président.

Le cortège qui était à la base composé de 300 000 personnes était tombé à 101 000 personnes.

Magical Strike venait de découvrir un de ces points faibles, il n'était pas persuasif, à l'avenir sa pourrait lui jouer des tours. Au pire il pourrait toujours demander à SalaryMan, mais juste si il est vraiment désespéré.

Francis avait déjà un ''plan'' en tête pour renvoyer le Fils du Président au USA, tout en récupérant la photo !

"Mais quel est donc ce plan de fifou qui déchire du poney ?" Me suppliez-vous.

Et bien... C'est une chose que je n'es pas encore écrite, et que donc, vous allez devoir patienter.

Mais est ce que le plan de Magical Strike va réellement marcher ? Là est toute la question mes lecteurs !

* * *

**Qu'est ce que j'adore mettre du faux suspens à la fin d'un chapitre...'fin Bref. u.u**

**Review ? :3**


	6. Apy beurthdaïh Francis !

**Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté un chapitre de MS(T !) Ok, j'arrête mes blagues de merdes de suite. ;-;**

**Bon, donc comme je disais désolée de ne pas avoir posté depuis longtemps, j'ai eu des problèmes personnels IRL et il y a d'autres événements qui m'ont un peu... **

**BON OK, OK, j'avais juste l'immense flemme de re télécharger Open Office, et j'ai eu une panne d'inspi' et d'envie pour commencer ce chapitre, (même si vers la fin c'est venu tout seul) voilà, donc encore désolée ! **

**Mais Bonne lecture quand même, en espérant que le chapitre vous plaise !**

* * *

Les mois ont passé, encore et encore, le Fdp était toujours là.

Eh oui, au final Francis et Arthur avaient opté pour ce nom.  
Parce que ces derniers mois ont été un véritable enfer à cause de ce petit Amerloque.

« Pourquoi donc ces derniers mois ont été un véritable enfer ? » Me demandez-vous petits ignorants habituels, bah la réponse est simple :

**IL N'Y A PAS EU UNE SEULE PUTAIN DE GREVE DEPUIS.**

Ce n'est pas que Francis ne voulait pas, loin de là, ou qu'il ne pouvait pas à cause d'un quelconque (évêque) virus.  
C'est juste que maintenant il y avait le Fdp. Ce terrible Fdp, ce Fdp qui se dressait contre lui, qui semblait mettre un mur entre Francis et ses grèves, oui ce Fdp était un véritable... Fils de pute.  
( Faut bien vous remettre dans le bain des blagues de merde quand même.)  
Et le Fdp c'était un SalaryMan bien plus compliqué à abattre, déjà il avait 19 ans, et c'est bien connu tous ceux qui ont 19 ans sont les plus chiants. CQFD, c'est wiki' qui le dit.  
Évidemment il y a d'autres raisons, mais bon... C'est des raisons complètement absurdes, comme cette fan fic' on me dira, donc ça n'a pas grand intérêt.  
Mais les mois ont passé comme je disais plus haut, c'était maintenant ce que, nous, petits élèves adulons : Les Grandes Vacances d'été.  
Francis adulait ses vacances pour deux autres raisons :

\- Déjà il ne travaillait pas.

C'est complètement con mais laissez-moi m'expliquer pour que ça puisse paraître un poil crédible :

Francis travaillait et avait des jours de congé comme tout le monde avant.  
Le problème est que, Francis est un partisan des grèves.  
Donc par conséquent du « Je Glandouille rien et je m'en bats les steaks #YoloDansTaGueule ».  
Donc il était au travail mais en même temps il n'y était pas , vu qu'il ne foutait rien (pour changer). Parfois il aimait bien prendre deux trois magasines ou alors des bouteilles de vin, parce que quand on fout rien autant aller jusqu'au fin fond des choses quand même.

Et puis en levant ses bouteilles de vin il disait « SANTE ! »

Et puis c'était l'apéro dans les bureaux.

Le Patron avait pas trop aimé.

Et il en est où il en est aujourd'hui : Les Vacances.

Ensuite la seconde raison, peut-être certains et certaines ont deviné.

Mais en juillet il y a une chose que-

**L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE CANADA.**

NON.

Et j'en suis toute triste d'ailleurs, Matthieu/Matthew ou qui que tu sois, on pense à toi !

Mais c'est en lien avec les anniversaires.

Prise de la Bastille.  
14 Juillet.  
République Française.  
Histoire.  
C'est bon ?

Vous avez compris où je voulais en venir ?

Et oui les amis ! On parle de l'anniversaire de notre petit Francis !

Il s'en vante pas mal d'être né le jour de la fête nationale d'ailleurs, brave petite grenouille va !

Mais voilà, l'anniversaire de Francis avait une grosse petite place dans son cœur.

Donc il va le fêter.

Je m'impressionne de par ma logique ces temps-ci, c'est pas croyable.

Ca n'a aucun rapport avec les grèves ou le FdP mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va en trouver un, de rapport.

Peut-être.

Je l'espère.

On va espérer ensemble, d'accord ?

* * *

[14:58:05] Francis Bonnefoy (ou Emmerdeur N°8 de niveau 11):

Hey ! Arty ! Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à mon invitation pour ma fête d'anniversaire ! C'est quoi ta réponse ? Fais pas la personne chiante qui répond pas s'il te plait ! ;-;

[20:32:48] Francis Bonnefoy (ou Emmerdeur N°8 de niveau 11):

Re ! C'est encore moi, bon qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu es en train de faire un AVC devant ton PC ou quoi ? Ou alors tu sais plus utiliser Skype ? Je vais finir par te rendre visite !

[02/07/2015 21:07:24] *** Appel en absence de Arthur Kirkland (ou Rosbeef de mes deux). ***

[22:58:07] Francis Bonnefoy (ou Emmerdeur N°8 de niveau 11):

Tues vraiment en train de faire un AVC ? D,: Ou alors tu n'as pas aimé mes messages ? Tu me trouves trop collant ? C'est peut-être pour ça que tu m'ignores... MAIS T'AS QU'A ME REPONDRE AUSSI, MERDE A LA FIN.

[08:58:07] Francis Bonnefoy (ou Emmerdeur N°8 de niveau 11):

Arthur Kirland alias SalaryMan mort le 3 juillet. J'vais finir par appeler les pompes funèbres, tu sais ? J'espère que tu m'as laissé un héritage au moins... Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais ton service à thé et tes bouquins ?

[18:06:35] Francis Bonnefoy (ou Emmerdeur N°8 de niveau 11):

Bon allez c'est plus drôle, répond... ;-;

***Dimanche***

[18:06:35] Arthur Kirkland (ou Rosbeef de mes deux):

Es-tu conscient qu'il y a des gens qui puissent TRAVAILLER ?

[18:06:59] Francis Bonnefoy (ou Emmerdeur N°8 de niveau 11):

C:

[18:21:35] Arthur Kirkland (ou Rosbeef de mes deux):

Putain ! Mais toi, dans la galaxi des abrutis t'es l'étoile du bergé. En plus avec ta face de smiley souriant ça t'irait à juste titre !

[18:22:48] Francis Bonnefoy (ou Emmerdeur N°8 de niveau 11):

*galaxie.

*Berger.

Je sais bien que le français est une langue bien trop inaccessible pour toi, mais essaye de faire un effort, le féminin/masculin c'est niveau  
CM1 quand même. C:

[19:41:07] Francis Bonnefoy (ou Emmerdeur N°8 de niveau 11):

Rooh. Tu boudes ? Tu peux au moins répondre à ma question !

[20:01:10] Arthur Kirkland (ou Rosbeef de mes deux):

Parce que tu crois que je vais aller à ta fête ? Tu déconnes ? Et tu organises encore des fêtes d'anniversaire a ton âge, en plus ?

[19:41:07] Francis Bonnefoy (ou Emmerdeur N°8 de niveau 11):

*à

Je suis triste là.. Tu insinues que je suis vieux ? ;-;

[21:15:36] Arthur Kirkland (ou Rosbeef de mes deux):

Bon tu sais quoi ? Peut-être que je serais la, je n'en sais trop rien.

[21:18:18] Francis Bonnefoy (ou Emmerdeur N°8 de niveau 11):

*là.

Ok, thenque yoo fore youre réponsse.

[21:35:42] Arthur Kirkland (ou Rosbeef de mes deux):

T'es un véritable petit enculé toi.

Pour finir on ne saura pas si le Rosbeef montrera sa tête à la fête d'anniversaire de Francis, quel cruel dilemme.

Enfin c'est pas vraiment un dilemme mais ça pourrais en être un... Je pense ?  
Enfin c'est casse couil- noisettes pour Francis de ne pas savoir si son "allié" allait venir ou non à sa fête.

Bref, je m'égare une fois de plus !

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Francis organisait doucement mais surement sa fête d'anniversaire, il aimait bien ça ; Prendre son temps.  
Que ça soit pour boire un café ou faire un bon repas Francis prenait son temps.  
Donc là c'était pareil, il prenait son temps, et de toute façon il avait le temps vu qu' il avait deux mois de vacances.

Donc voilà les jours sont passés, et Francis n'a fait que : organiser sa stupide fête, essayer de convaincre Arthur de s'y pointer ET faire des grèves par-ci par-là (pour l'augmentation du prix de la baguette dans la boulangerie du coin ou alors pour l'importation du vin par exemple.)

Mais il était ENFIN à ce jour qui lui était siiiii cher, ce jour où c'était son jour !

Ouais...

Son jour...

Tout était parfait hein !

Il y avait du monde, une bonne ambiance tout ça tout ça...

Arthur était même venu ! Miracle !

Il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de thé et que faire une fête d'anniversaire à l'âge de Francis était vraiment stupide mais bon, il était quand même venu avec sa tête de ronchon.

Alors pourquoi Francis fut déçu de sa fête d'anniversaire ?

**LA SUITE PROCHAINEMENT DANS QUELQUES MOIS**

Ok, c'était une blague facile mais j'avais envie de la faire, pardonnez mes petites entourloupes !

Donc Francis blablatait avec des connaissances, un Espagnol qui avait l'air vachement feignant mais très souriant et puis un Allemand assez gueulard.  
Comment on sait qu'ils sont Espagnol et Allemand ?

Bah les clichés mes bons amis ! Les clichés !

On sait tous que les Allemands parlent fort avec leur accent bizarre et pas joli à entendre (« Tu me fais saigner des oreilles quand tu parles Gilbert ! Se plaignait Francis), tout en faisant de grands gestes quand ils parlent !  
Et puis pour le mangeur de tomates c'est pas compliqué non plus, les Espagnols sont des feignants qui aiment faire la sieste et la fête, et sont toujours de bonne humeur.  
Tout le monde sait ça.

Donc voilà il parlait, et entre deux verres de vin et de bière, ils dansaient.

Bah ouais c'est son anniversaire alors autant que notre petit Francis s'amuse à fond !

Avant qu'une quelconque (évêque) catastrophe arrive..

Et la catastrophe arriva quand l'ambiance était vraiment bonne...

C'était à la limite du prévisible mais bon il faut bien faire avancer l'intrigue aussi

-DRUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU, DEVINEZ QUI EST VENU VOUS RENDRE VISITE LES ABONNES AUX SURRENDERAGES ("surrenders", mais si vous n'avez pas capté c'est pas trop grave, Alfred est abonné aux blagues de merde lui aussi) **clin d'oeil clin d'oeil**

-JE BLAGUE VOYONS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAaaa... Je suis tellement drôle moi, des fois."

La tête de Francis et ensuite d' Arthur se décomposa dans le millième de seconde qui suivit ces paroles.

Le FdP.

Ce sal*p était venu à sa fête.

Ce conna*d était venu à sa fête d'anniversaire.

Pourquoi il était venu en plus ?

Francis était en Francis, pas en Gréviste tout de rose vêtu... Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce FdP était venu l'emmerder durant sa fête ?

Il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda tout simplement (et très poliment) de partir :

« - Tu te casses illico presto mon coco, sinon je te défonce en public. »

Bon OK, c'était pas très poli... Mais merde quoi ! Il vient emmerder Francis pendant sa fête à lui ! Et puis pour la précision le FdP est entré par la fenêtre.

Sachant que Francis habite au 8ème.

Soit au dernier étage en fait.

Parce que oui Francis habite dans un appart'

T'façon il a pas les pépettes nécessaires pour s'acheter une petite maison.

C'est la crise mes enfants après tout !

C'est pour ça qu'il faut faire grève !

Enfin je crois... Francis nous donnera peut-être une raison valable un jour.

**TOUSSE TOUSSE.**

Donc je disais... Enfin Francis disait :

« - Tu te casses illico presto mon coco, sinon je te défonce en public. »

L'Amerloque eut d'abord une drôle de tête, le genre de tête que les personnes font quand elles sont surprises qu'on leur dise ça à **elles.**

Avant de froncer les sourcils et de faire semblant de réfléchir avant de redresser ses lunettes (surement pour essayer d'avoir l'air intelligent ou classe... Bon là il avait l'air plus con qu'autre chose mais bon.)

«- OYEZ OYEZ BRAVES GENS ! Cet affreux garçon veut ma peau ! Je vous prierais donc de vous éloigner par sécurité ! La bagarre risque de très vite s'imposer ! Drufufufufu ! » Qu'il avait dit avec un grand air théâtral.

Au début Francis ne comprenait pas vraiment, faut dire que ce type était rentré par effraction dans son appartement et si il  
devait avoir une baston, ça serait d' une : Baston générale et de deux : Lui contre le reste des invités.

Parce que généralement les personnes qui se tapent l'incruste, bah elles sont pas vraiment appréciées.

Mais là, ses invités étaient tous cons.

Ils étaient cons parce que dans cette histoire ce sont juste des personnages secondaires et qu'ensuite bah, facilité scénaristique les gens ! Tout simplement !  
(Peut-être que Antonio et Gilbert auront un rôle plus important à l'avenir on verra si l'auteur décide de les intégrer à Magical Strike. Mais là Antonio et Gilbert sont en train de faire un concours du « qui est le premier qui va vomir avant de se rouler par terre », la grande classe quoi ! Bravo les mecs!)

Donc pourquoi étaient-ils cons ?

Parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était une animation faite pour amuser la galerie tout simplement !

Après il y avait tout pour faire penser à une animation.

Déjà cette entrée fracassante digne des plus grands films Hollywoodiens ! Parce que entrer en brisant les fenêtres c'est badass.

Et qu'ensuite être habillé comme un emo gothique, c'est complètement... Amusant ? Ou original peut-être ?  
Enfin ! Ca ne convenait pas du tout au style de la fête !

Là, ils sont tous habillés avec distinction et beauté.

Le FdP lui, c'était pas de la distinction ni même de la beauté.

Donc là Francis était bien ennuyé pour tout vous dire.

Parce que refuser de faire cette « fausse » baston ça serait laisser le FdP à sa fête, parce qu'il est certain qu'il ne bougerait pas de son appart' avant de s'être pris une bonne branlée. Et même si il essayait de lui expliquer que, de s'inviter chez les gens c'est pas bien, il ne voudrait rien entendre.

Mais s'il acceptait cette « fausse » baston, c'est sûr qu'il se ridiculiserait...

Parce que Francis c'est Francis là, c'est pas Magical Strike à ce moment et puis il n'allait pas se transformer en Magical Strike, héros de la nation devant toutes ces personnes !

Il était coincé, vraiment coincé.

« Mais laisse-le squatter ! » Vous me proposerez.

Mais non, juste non, les Ricains c'est énervant, merde ! Surtout qu'il risque de fouiller partout c'te Amerloque...

Et ça Francis n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de comportement.

Surtout pas chez lui !

Donc là il était bloqué.

Genre totalement vraiment beaucoup comme dirait un certain Polonais.

Et ça, sa l'emmerdait.

Mais Francis avait un allié ce soir, dans la salle.

Un rosbeef certes, mais un allié quand même !

Mais comment Francis va-t-il s'en sortir face à cette situation ? Comment va-t- il battre ce FdP sans ses pouvoirs magiques de gréviste ? (Déjà qu'avec il a du mal à lui tenir tête alors sans...)

Vous aurez la réponse dans quelques mois. (ou pas.)

* * *

**Voilààààà, enfin je sors ce chapitre !  
**

**Qui, j'espère, vous aura fait plaisir ! Si ce n'est pas le cas bah... Bah... Bah...*part pleurer***** Et j'en suis plutôt contente, c'est pas mon préféré mais bon *raconte des trucs inutiles***

**Hum, donc j'ai glissé deux/trois références à deux/trois vidéastes que j'aime pas mal, voire même vraiment beaucoup ! Je suppose que certains auront remarqués. =u=**

**Le prochain devrait prendre moins de temps à arriver normalement.**

**Normalement hein...**

**J'espère aussi de ne pas avoir fait de fautes ou des trucs dans le genre.**

**Donc merci d'avoir lu et laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
**


	7. Combat rosâtre mais viril

**OH MON DIEU !**

**CE CHAPITRE N A PAS PRIS 30 000 ANS AVANT D'ARRIVER !  
**

**/PAN/**

**Oui donc voilà le chapitre 7 de Magical Strike !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuh »  
« Ouille »  
« Outch »  
« Aïe »

C'est ce que disait le « public »  
Parce que Francis se faisait juste défoncer.  
Vraiment défoncer.  
Et pas qu'un peu, il avait même la bouche en sang.

« MAIS PUTAIN ! C'est pas une fête d'anniversaire ce bordel ! » Qu'il pensait.  
Effectivement, on peut rêver mieux pour une fête d'anniversaire, sur ce coup-ci je crois que même papi Japon était plus chanceux que lui.  
D'ailleurs en ce moment il était au moulin rouge.  
Mais c'est juste pour visiter les spécialités françaises, n'allez pas croire que papi Japon y est allé par plaisir !

Ah ?  
Ce n'est pas les doux sons du samu que j'entends là ?  
Apparemment si.  
Papi Japon part pour l'hôpital et, pour cause ; Hémorragie nasale (beaucoup trop abondante, apparemment).  
Sayônara GrandPa~

Revenons-en à Francis, d'ailleurs lui aussi il risque d'avoir besoin d'une ambulance dans peu de temps.

« -Drufufufufu ! Le HERO vaincra et vainc toujours ! Après tout c'est toi qui m'a cherché ! Acclame-moi cher public ! Je suis votre nouvel espoir après tout ! » Répétait l'Américain comme une cassette hors d'usage.

Et... Gros blanc, bah ouais faut pas trop déconner, on est en France pas en Russie, et en France nous avons pour habitude d'être des personnes normales, et des personnes normales n'acclament pas des personnes qui défoncent d'autres personnes.

Un jour tu comprendras le sens du mot logique, FdP.

Un jour

Mais en attendant le public regardait ce qu'il se tramait sous leurs mirettes.  
Francis était en sang et... Non pas en larmes, quelle fierté.. Ou arrogance on sait pas trop. Enfin les deux n'ont aucun rapport donc passons.

Normalement toute personne logique et saine d'esprit aurait stoppé ce massacre mais là non.

Antonio et Gilbert étaient partis en boîte de nuit complétement bourré et Arthur... Et Arthur ?  
Arthur what are you doing ?  
Ca cétait juste pour faire genre que je parle anglais.  
Donc où est passé notre petit "Tuthur ?"  
C'est pas que Francis a besoin de toi mais bon, un petit coup de pouce de ta part ça pourrait être pas trop mal là sur le coup.

Ah bah laissez tomber.  
Arthur est complétement bourré lui aussi.  
Là, il est à moitié à poil.  
Sans oublier les magnifiques danses qu'il nous propose.  
Danses faites sur des tables bien évidemment.

Un anglais ne supportera pas un seul verre de champagne, sachez-le.

Donc c'était une petite animation de plus on va dire.  
Même si sur ce coup-ci Francis aurait aimé avoir l'aide de SalaryMan.

« - Pourquoi t'es venu me gâcher ma soirée l'Amerloque ? »

« - Drufufufu pour une raison complétement simple et cette raison c'est-BABY BABY BABY LOVEEEEEEEUH !

Tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir d'où provenait la musique.  
Et c'était tout simplement notre preux chevalier Arthur qui avait touché à celle ci.  
Pour notre plus grand malheur.  
Mais pour le plus grand bonheur de Francis.  
Parce que le FdP arrêta de le tabasser un petit moment avant de crier/chanter.

« - Aaaaaah ! De la bonne music venant des USA ! Na na na na na, BABY BABY BABY LOVEUH, na na na na na naaaaaa ! »

Bon sang de bonsoir... Apprenez le sens de certains mots à cet enfant.

Et surtout apprenez à cet Amerloque que Justin Bridou, HUM, Bieber n'est pas un Américain pur sang.

Et ouais ça calme.  
Il est d'une autre nationalité.  
Mais on ne sait pas laquelle.  
Ni même où elle se trouve.  
Ni même si elle est toujours de ce monde ?  
D'ailleurs je sens une présence fantomatique.  
Etrange.  
Mais bref passons.

Donc voilà maintenant, le FdP tabassait Francis au rythme de la musique.  
Il y avait eu une certaine évolution dans cette petite baston.  
C'était triste à voir.  
Limite lassant au bout d'un moment.  
Donc Francis !

Reprend-toi nom de Dieu ! Sérieusement ! Impossible n'est pas dans mon dictionnaire comme disait un monsieur !  
Alors merde quoi ! T'es français oui ou « SBAFF »

De nouveau il eut un gros blanc.  
Francis venait de claquer en plein visage l'Amerloque.

Bien Francis ! C'est ça qu'on veut ! Le peuple veut du sang des deux côtés ! Battez-vous ! BATTEZ-VOUS MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAAaaaa, j'ai encore oublié de prendre mes pilules moi ce matin.

Et de par le mouvement barbare de Francis, le FdP fut profondément choqué, vous vous doutez bien !  
Déjà parce qu'il se croyait intouchable ; parce qu'il se prenait pour un Dieu, un Dieu des burgers si vous voulez tout savoir. Enfin il y a des variantes, ça peut être tout aussi bien Dieu de l'Arrogance, Dieu de la débilit- Mmh, je préfère ne pas finir cette phrase au cas où il y aurait des fangirls ou des fanboys d'Alfred..

Mais je vous garantis que ça claque sur le CV de mettre ça.

Vous voulez faire pilote de chasse ?  
Hop ! Dieu des burgers et c'est dans la poche !  
Vous voulez devenir éboueur professionnel ?  
Hop ! Mais pas de soucis ! Dieu des burgers et c'est dans la poche !  
Vous voulez devenir Président de la République ?  
Hop ! Dieu des burgers et on vote pour vous direct !

Donc voilà, notre Ricain est choqué et là il commence à s'énerver.

« - Espèce de sale... ! Tu sais, je peux très bien dire qui tu es ! Là, maintenant, tout de suite ! »

Ouuuh mais c'est qu'il s'énerve notre petit FdP, si c'est pas meugnon.

« - Je suis Francis Bonnefoy, merci ! Je sais encore comment je m'appelle ! »

« - Tss, petit insouciant... Je ne te parle pas de ça. Je te parle de ta vie de gréviste à part entière. Eh Oui ! Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, je sais très bien qui tu es ! »

Après cette phrase il se mit à rire comme tous les méchants avec des éclairs derrière lui et une musique sombre.  
BRRROUH, PSCHHHHHH.  
Ca, c'était pour l'imitation du tonnerre.

Mais à cet instant il sortit un portable de sa poche.  
BUTTE WAT ITE TIS ?

Et en français ;  
Mais qu'elle est cette immondice tout droit sortit de l'enfer des internets des chatons et de Satan ?  
Serait-ce... Le portable de Jean-René ?!  
**musique dramatique**  
Qui l'eut crût lustucru ?!-AAAAAANH CE PLACEMENT DE PRODUIT !  
MAGICAL STRIKE DEVIENT TROP COMMERCIAL !-  
**se fout une baffe**  
C'était le moment fort étrange de Magical Strike DONC reprenons.

Francis, faut que tu enchaines là ! Dit une réplique ou un truc du genre, mais fais un truc !

Francis fit donc la tête d'un paumé qui ne comprenait rien, merci Francis.  
C'était franchement utile.

« - Tu sais, c'est dans ce portable qu'il y a cette fameuse photo. Si tu veux que je ne la publie pas, sur tous les réseaux sociaux alors laisse-moi devenir le personnage principal de cette histoire ! »

Ah, FdP vient de briser le quatrième mur là.  
Bravo à lui.  
Qu'on lui donne un cookie à la fin du chapitre s'il vous plait.

« - Pardon ? Tu veux dire te laisser me prendre ma place de leader des grèves ? »

« -Yes ! C'est ça que je veux ! »

Francis est bien embêté, et moi aussi d'ailleurs.  
Je peux pas laisser Le Fils du Président devenir le perso' principal de cette histoire m'enfin ! Ca aurait encore moins de sens ! Et Magical Strike vous manquerait, j'en suis certaine !  
Mais fort heureusement il y a toujours une personne pour nous sortir de ce pétrin quand on a besoin d'elle.

« - JEANNE V.2 ! AU SECOURS ! » S'écria Francis.

Sans prévenir un haut-parleur tomba du ciel et transperça le plafond de son appartement.  
Une réaction normale aurait été : WTF et ensuite la fuite ou un truc du style, mais non.

Dans Magical Strike on porte ses couil*es ! Et ouais !  
Du coup le FdP se prépara à une contre attaque énorme sauf que bah...  
Rien ne se passa.  
Juste un peu de lumière rosâtre et...

(rosâtre... Ce mot est vraiment moche.)

OH MY GODEUH.  
Magical Strike vient d'apparaître sur un fond de musique épique !  
**lance l'opening de SnK**  
Sur ce coup ci, le public ne fut pas trop con.  
Mais ils furent choqués d'apprendre que c'était un citoyen aussi lambda que Francis qui était en réalité Magical Strike.

« - En tant que représentant de tout Français qui se respecte, je me dois de t'expédier hors de chez moi et hors de ma belle France de grévistes ! Jamais un Ricain ou un Rosbeef ne pourra comprendre le doux charme des grèves !»

Ah ça y est Francis déballe ses grands discours sur ses grèves magiques.  
Je vous demande une minute de silence pour son intelligence qui vient de disparaître à jamais.

...

...

...

...

Merci de votre compréhension.

Parce que là il n'avait pas encore tilté qu'il venait de révéler sa facette de héros national au pays entier, voire au monde, avec internet maintenant les nouvelles vont vite.  
Il y avait déjà certaines personnes qui savait pour Magical Strike mais le fait que soixante six millions de personnes le sache, ça va changer la donne, c'est moi qui vous le dit.  
Mais revenons à nos deux glandus favoris.

« - Tss ! Tu oublies toujours que j'ai la phot- »

Aussitôt dit le portable fut détruit avec la carte mémoire, par une bouteille en provenance de Arthur !

Cet acte que tu viens de faire inconsciemment vient de sauver ton honneur et ta fierté, même si, je ne te cache pas que, cette soirée risque d'annihiler ton honneur et ta fierté tout de même.

Tant pis.

« - Laisse tomber tes vulgaires chantages ! Je vais te renvoyer aux Etats-Unis sans que tu aies le temps de comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive ! »

Magical Strike pointa le Jeanne d'Arc V.2 vers le FdP.

« -Cette fois je ne perdrai pas ! Que ça soit au niveau de mes répliques ou de mes arguments je ne perdrai pas face à touaaaaaaaa ! »

Et les deux s'envolèrent tels des super sayan.  
Magical Strike, enveloppé d'une aura rose, commença à charger une boule d'énergie de magie gréviste...

Wouah...  
Cette histoire part vraiment en couille.

Je pensais pas que Magical Strike et le FdP allait se battre à la Dragon Ball Z dans le ciel étoilé.  
Mais apparemment si.  
Quel combat épique ça risque d'être !  
Ouais, non pas du tout.  
C'est une fic' sur les grèves !  
Pas un putain de shonen qui déchire du poney à la fin !

* * *

**Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à lire ce délire chelou qu'est Magical Strike !**

** Laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir :3**


	8. Hors-série Un 14 juillet rose bonbon

**Juste un petit « hors-série » pour l'anniversaire de notre Francis national.**

**Y a rien de bien folichon et c'est juste pour l'anniversaire de notre France, enfin rien de bien glorieux quoi. XD**

**Bonne lecture quand même !  
**

* * *

Francis n'avait pas pu organisé sa fête d'anniversaire traditionnelle cette année-là.

Parce que les stocks de vins étaient tous en rupture, et une fête d'anniversaire sans vin c'est comme un Francis avec de la crédibilité, ça n'existe pas.

Alors il se résigna à ne pas organiser sa petite fête.

A la place il avait prévu quelque chose de plus grand, de plus spectaculaire.

Il était à Paris.

Le 14 juillet.

Avec le défilé militaire.

Donc des caméras.

Tout était là pour qu'il nous fasse un grand show à la Magical Strike.

* * *

Les troupes militaires paradaient en rythme devant la foule et des privilégiés.

Il y avait des chars militaires, des messieurs en tenue de militaire, des drapeaux militaires, des chevaux militaires et un char rose bonbon avec des drapeaux roses bonbons, sans oublier un type avec une tenue rose bonbon.

« - Je crois que ce char rose pas du tout discret ne fait pas vraiment parti de la parade du 14 juillet ... » que ça disait dans la foule, des Sherlock Holmes en puissance.

Mais le char rose bonbon s'arrêta, et de ce char sortit un autre char, et de ce char sortit d'un autre char sortit un nouveau char et dans le char qui est sortit d'un char qui est sortit d'un char il y avait UN AUTRE PUTAIN DE CHAR ROSE BONBON.

**se met une balle**

Donc de ce char sortit un homme, grand, puissant, rempli de testostérones, vêtu de rose.

Je nomme MAGICAL STRIIIIIIIIIKE.

Donc Magical Strike sortit de son char comme un lapin sortirait du chapeau d'un magicien.

En sortant, il avait été accompagné de confettis et de paillettes, sans oublier les rubans roses fluo qui vont avec.

Tout en saluant la foule, il fit avancer son char rose bonbon.

Ne me demandez pas comment il y arrive, c'est Magical Strike et Magical Strike n'a pas besoin de se justifier quand il fait des choses improbable.

Jamais.

Une fois arrivé devant les privilégiés, Magical Strike s'empara d'une rose.

La renifla.

Fit des gestes bizarres avec.

Prit une pose étrange .

Et la lança au Président.

Il la renifla.

Fit des gestes bizarres avec.

Prit une pose étrange.

Et la coinça dans ses lunettes.

Le char rose bonbon continua sur sa lancée avec un Magical Strike qui lançait des roses par millier.

Les spectateurs étaient contents.

Les employés de la Mairie de Paris un peu moins.

Une fois que le char rose bonbon de Magical Strike disparut des yeux de la foule et des caméras.

Il cria un « JEANNE V.2 AU SECOURS » et son char rose bonbon se transforma en un petit haut-parleur rose.

C'était le 14 juillet de Magical Strike.

Le plus étrange de tous mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.

* * *

**Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir fait... Cette chose.  
**

**Si vous avez la malchance de voir votre cerveau s'échapper par vos oreilles, ne paniquez pas, c'est une réaction tout à fait normal.**


	9. Gréviste versus Emo gothique Américain

**Après mille et une coupures internet **

**-Ouéééééééééééé-**

**Après mille et une relectures**

**-Ouéééééééééééé-**

**Après mille et une années**

**-Ouéééééééééééé-**

**Je vous présente le chapitre FINAL DE MAGICAL STRIKE \o/**

**Et, 18 reviews bande de grands fous ! **

**Bon ok, dit comme ça c'est un nombre ridicule, mais... 18 REVIEWS.**

**Merci, aux reviewers (mot moche bonjour) et merci à mes lecteurs qui suivent les conneries d'un Français gréviste tout de rose vêtu et d'un Anglais aux sourcils légendaires, fanatique du travail depuis le chapitre 1.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et, bonne lecture ! °^°/**

* * *

« -Mais putain de mer-crotte de bique ! On se les gèle ici ! » Râla Magical Strike comme bon Français.

« -AHAHAHAHAHA ! **TU** te les gèles pas moi ! Je peux très bien te foutre la pâté n'importe où, tu sais ! Après tout, si un HERO ne peut même pas supporter un peu de froid, qu'est-ce qu'on penserait de lui ?! »

Vous l'aurez compris, notre Français et notre Américain avaient prit beaucoup de hauteur.

Un peu trop peut-être.

Sur le coup Magical Strike avait du mal avec la différence de température.

« - Hum ! Je peux passer outre ces petits gênes si c'est pour mon bonheur person- HUM les grèves ! Oui c'est ça ! Les grèves ! La France ! Cocorico ! Tout ce genre de truc ! »

La seule vérité est, que Magical Strike voulait au plus vite se débarrasser de l'Américain pour son bonheur à lui, au début c'était pour les grèves, c'est vrai... Mais les choses changent !

Maintenant que le Fdp savait où habitait notre partisan des grèves, il avait très bien visualisé son futur avec l'Américain en possession de cette information, et la liste était longue ; Visite surprise à 5 heures du mat' (le décalage horaire France/Etats-Unis ça pardonne pas) – Un petit vidage de frigo de temps en temps – mettre le bordel dans son appart' pour... Pour l'emmerder certainement, et pleins d'autres trucs désagréables, que vous arriverez très certainement à imaginer, c'étaient donc rajouté à la liste de « Toutes les raisons de faire dégager ce Fdp ».

Donc après le petit gros lapsus que Magical Strike avait faillit commettre, il balança sa boule magique des grèves, rose, qu'il était en train de charger depuis une trentaine de minutes.

Sauf qu'il se révéla, que cette fameuse boule d'énergie gréviste était d'une rapidité comparable à celle d'un escargot.

Sur le coup, il y eut un silence un peu gênant.

Le Fdp éclata de rire, parce que c'était franchement ridicule, et s'en alla manger 4 menus Maxi Best Of dans les McDo qu'il avait repéré pendant que son adversaire chargeait son énergie magique de gréviste, quant à Magical Strike, son teint avait viré d'une couleur semblable à celle des tomates d'Espagne, et oui, même un homme vêtu d'une robe rose pouvait connaître la honte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand la belle bouboule de Magical Strike n'était plus qu'un petit nuage de poussière rosâtre, l'Américain refit surface, les bras chargés de Burger.

Enfin ça c'était avant que Magical Strike cligne des yeux.

Parce que après, les burgers ne se trouvaient plus dans les bras de l'Amerloque mais dans sa bouche.

Miracle Américain je suppose.

Inutile de préciser à quel point ça avait la classe.

Avec un peu de chance Magical Strike arrivera à le faire vomir.

Je vous ai déjà dit qu'on faisait dans le chic et la classe dans _Magical Srike_ ?

* * *

« - Prends moi au sérieux au lieu de te bourrer de burger ! » Lança Magical Strike sur un ton d'un gosse qui réclamait qu'on lui achète tout un magasin de jouet.

« - AHAHAHAHAHA ! Te prendre au sérieux ? T'as vu ta tête ? T'as vu ton costume ? Les Français et tes autres Partisans, quels qu'ils soient, sont complètement stupides de croire en un vieux croûton ! » Qu'il disait en riant.

Ca y est.

Le FdP vient de signer son arrêt de mort.

Si il y a bien un truc que Magical Strike détestait c'était qu'on le traite de vieux où qu'on lui fasse des remarques à propos de son âge.

En gros.

Il complexe.

Et quand une personne a un complexe, vaut mieux pas lui en parler, surtout si cette personne est un type possédant le pouvoir des grèves (le premier ou la première qui me dit que ce n'est pas effrayant je lui pète les genoux. Compris ? )

« - Répète ce que tu viens de dire. Vas-y, j'écoute. » Lança-t-il froidement à notre Ricain accompagné d'un visage pas content.

« - T'es sourd le vieux ? JE VIENS DE DIRE QUE T ES QU UN VIEUX CROÛTON ! »

Aaaah, la jeunesse insouciante, si c'était pas aussi stupide je trouverais ça vraiment touchant.

Si il en avait eu le temps, le FdP serait en train de se tordre de rire.

J'ai bien dit « si ».

Mais malheureusement...

Coup de genou dans le bide.

Coup de pouce dans l'œil droit.

Et coup de coude dans le dos.

_**FINISH HIM.**_

Mais Magical Strike, qui allait lui donner le coup de grâce, se prit la riposte de l'Amerloque.

Après tout, le FdP n'allait pas rester se faire tabasser sans rien faire, sinon c'est pas drôle voyons !

Donc, l'Américain lui fit un Falcon Punch dans la mâchoire.

_-A ne pas reproduire chez vous-_

D'ailleurs Magical Strike venait de perdre une dent à cause de l'uppercut qu'il venait de se prendre.

Si il ne s'en était pas rendu compte il aurait pu encore lui pardonner toutes les choses chiantes qu'il a fait à son encontre (avec un effort surhumain il est vrai mais... Ca aurait été possible !), mais là, ce fut la goutte de vin qui fit déborder la verre à pieds.

-Apprenez à remanier multiples et diverses expression avec l'Auteure de _Magical Strike_ ! Ouééé !-

Le cœur de Magical Strike ne peut être guère plus abîmé par le manque de beauté dans ce combat.

« -Tu m'as... Tu as osé me défigurer ?! » Pleurait Magical Strike.

Et il se jeta sur l'Amerloque.

Les coups de poings et les coups de pouces filaient par-ci et par-là.

« - Tu ne te rends donc pas compte du blasphème que tu viens de faire !? Sache que moi, j'ai une réputation ! Je passe même à la Télé ! **Rajouter un nom de votre présentateur télé favori** parle de moi ! J'ai même eu le droit a une lettre de Claire Chazal qui disait qu'elle me trouvait SUPER BEAU dans mon costume rose à paillettes que je portais pour la St Valentin ! PUTAIN ! Sa lettre m'a fait verser une petite larmichette ! Et toi tu viens, une fois de plus, tous gâcher ! ENCORE. »

« -... C'est plutôt flippant en fait, c'est comme si j'avais les types de Fox News Chanel qui m'envoyait des lettres... Hurk.. Creepy... »

« - Mais toi tu n'es pas moi ! Et tu n'es pas Partisan des Grèves Made In France ! » Qu'il venait de dire avant de prendre une pose bizarre.

Et entre cette petite interlude de blabla inutile, Magical Strike lui fit cadeau d'un beau coup de poing dans le nez.

« - Aaaah, aaaah, aaaaah... MAIS JE SAIGNE PUTAIN ! »

Effectivement, le nez du Fdp venait de se transformer en chute du Niagara.

Je suis sûre que si on devait demander aux passants de Paris de décrire cette soirée il serait incapable de répondre.

Déjà voir une boule magique rose volante dans la ciel, rien qu'avec ça, certains avaient dû appeler TF1 pour leur dire qu'ils avaient vu un alien.

D'autre allaient certainement prévoir l'apocalypse des boules roses tombant du ciel, en gueulant « LES MAYAS L'AVAIENT PREDIT ».

Et d'autres devaient clamer haut et fort que le climat avait ENFIN perdu la boule et que, et qu'il allait ENFIN se venger en faisant tomber de la pluie faite de sang.

Sacrebleu !

C'est qu'elle en cause, du bordel, cette opposition entre le Gréviste et l'Amerloque !

Mais en attendant l'Amerloque était pas super fier de son nez spécial Chute du Niagara, couleur exclusive.

Alors, sans prévenir (en même qui va prévenir quelqu'un qu'il va le frapper ? Voilà, personne), le FdP donna à Magical Strike un coup de pied dans son entre jambes.

« - Bien essayé, mais sache que... Je suis castré depuis ma tendre enfance ! HAHAHAHA ! »

* * *

Nan j'déconne.

Le jour où Magical Strike sera castré ça sera le jour de la VERITABLE apocalypse, où les Suisses auront leurs banques complètement anéanties, et où les Canards Blancs parleront Fourchelang et dirigeront le monde avec une petite cuillère portant la marque des templiers bénit par la sainte lumière de la lampe Royale.

**Tousse**

Je crois m'être légèrement écarté de l'histoire principale.

Donc ! Magical Strike a bien reçu le coup de pied dans sa bourse familial.

« - EIFihuZU56SF4Vrfehg6... ! »

« - On fait moins le malin là, hein ?! »

« -... SaloPriE dE... »

Après avoir prononcé ces deux mots Magical Strike chuta.

Et quand je dis « chuta », c'est au premier sans du terme.

C'est à dire, tomber.

Tomber pour ensuite s'écraser.

S'écraser pour décéder.

Et je veux bien vous avouer que c'est pas le truc le plus fun au monde, c'est vrai.

Il était même redevenu le pauvre Parisien buveur de vin.

Tous les froufrous et sa robe rose s'étaient évaporés.

Francis qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Un coup de pied dans tes appareils génitaux dont tu te vantes tant, et c'est fini de toi ?

Allez Francis !

Reprends toi !

Mais il chutait toujours.

Sauf que là, si il s'écrase, c'était pas une jambe cassé et un beau bleu sur les... Sur les vous-savez-quoi.

Et comme je l'ai dit plus haut... Bah mourir c'est pas cool.

Pas cool du tout.

Du tout, du tout, du tout.

...

MAIS C'EST QU'ON ARRIVE A PARLER DE MORT DANS MAGICAL STRIKE QUAND MÊME, JE VEUX QU'ON ME DONNE UN COOKIE A MOI AUSSI.

**se racle la gorge**

Tiens, faisons apparaître le pouvoir magique de l'amitié qui sauve toujours tout !

...

Non cette fois je ne ferai aucun facilité scénaristique !

Je me dois de vous surprendre !

Je me dois d'être à la hauteur de vos attentes !..

Donc...

Francis !

Merde quoi !

Bouge toi !

Ta mort sera retransmise à la télé, en plus !

Et tu laisserai cet Amerloque vagabondé dans les rues de France !?

Vraiment Francis ?

C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ?

Sans prévenir, Francis rouvrit les yeux avant de reprendre ses moyens.

Une fois redevenu Magical Strike, Francis reprit son envol à toute vitesse vers le FdP.

Hourra pour Francis les amis.

Et ne me regardez pas comme ça voyons ! Ok, c'était pas super surprenant de sauver Francis d'une mort certaine en l'encourageant alors que ce n'est qu'un personnage de fiction, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser notre Francis s'écraser comme ça ! Et puis l'histoire se serait finie, ce n'est pas ça que vous voulez quand même !

On sait pas trop comment il a reprit tous ses moyens du coup, mais c'est pas trop grave.

Enfin je crois.

Mais au pire on s'en fout, continuons cette Fic' dans la joie et la baston mes enfants !

Mais même si il a reprit un petit peu du poil de la bête, Magical Strike était salement amoché.

Entre ses bijoux de famille qui était réduit à l'état de purée, et sa mâchoire complètement disloquée qui faisait « Clac, clac clac » à chaque mouvement qu'il effectuait, c'était pas vraiment la joie, pour tout vous dire, il faisait peine à voir le pauvre, et c'était limite ridicule.

Enfin ! C'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas l'habitude de toute façon !

Par contre le Ricain avait l'air de plutôt bien encaisser les coups.

Tant mieux pour lui vous me direz.

« - Bon... Il faudrait peut-être mettre un terme à cette bêtise... » Pensa Magical Strike, et pour une fois, ce qu'il venait de penser venait du bon sens et de la logique !

Que de surprises dans ce chapitre !

Donc Magical Strike pensa à un truc qui pourrait finir le Ricain.

Un truc qui marque les esprits v'oyez ?

Un peu une technique signature, en fait.

Parce que Magical Strike rêve d'avoir une attaque signature.

Mais pendant qu'il pensait à son attaque signature, le Ricain était repartit faire la tournée des McDo du coin.

Et par la même occasion, il regagna tous ces Pv.

Parce que la bouffe ça soigne.

Tous les gameurs confirmés le savent.

Ce qui avait laissé à Magical Strike le temps de penser à une attaque signature.

Le gréviste appela d'une voix forte et clair :

« - JEANNE V.2 , AU SECOURS ! »

Et il retrouva son haut-parleur qu'il avait égaré quelque part.

Cette formule est vraiment pratique.

Surtout pour vous sortir du « J'ai-pas-trop-d'idées-donc-on-y-va-à-la-YOLO-POSEY-TMTS »

Il leva donc Jeanne V.2 en l'air et chargea toute son énergie magique des grèves.

« - What ? T'essayes encore de me refaire une attaque spéciale lenteur ou bien ? »

« - Ta gueule ! Celle-là tu vas bien la sentir, je te le promets ! »

Veuillez ne pas sortir cette phrase hors de son contexte, s'il vous plaît.

Bon, on va essayer de faire un truc sérieux maintenant, ok ?

C'est un peu le final de _Magical Strike_ là ! On se doit de faire un truc épique pleins d'émotions !

En essayant de faire abstraction sur le fait que Magical Strike est un type d'une quarantaine d'années portant une robe toute rose.

Allez, le défi est lancé !

« - Qu'est ce que je vais sentir ? La lenteur de ton « attaque », ou bien un autre de tes faibles coups de poings ? »

Et il rigola.

Encore.

Parce que les Américains aiment rires.

Je suppose ?

« - Attends un peu, ne bouge pas et tu verras bien, t'en fait pas ! »

« - Very good ! Alors je ne bougerai pas ! Et puis même si tu arrivais à me faire une petite attaque j'aurai largement le temps de l'esquiver, AHAHAHAHA ! »

Et l'Américain attendit que Magical Strike finisse de charger son attaque de grèves magiques.

Pourquoi les adversaires attendent de se prendre une attaque fatale au lieu de finir de tabasser leur opposant ?

Vous avez 5 heures.

Donc à ce moment-ci Francis était prêt.

Il avait chargé toute sa puissance magique que lui conféraient les grèves.

Maintenant il allait devoir déverser ce flot de puissance rose et pailletés sur le FdP.

A ce moment-là il eu la flemme de faire un truc original parce qu'il en avait marre et parce qu'il était crevé, il fit la chose la plus simple du monde.

Toute l'énergie qu'il avait concentrée, se réfugia dans Jeanne V.2 et en deux temps trois mouvements, Magical Strike appuya sur la « gâchette ».

Et un rayon magique rose et pailletés se déversa sur le FdP.

Je sais.

C'est simple comme attaque signature.

Mais avouez quand même que, un rayon rose, tout pleins de paillettes, qui provient d'un haut-parleur baptisé Jeanne, ensuite Lisa et ensuite Jeanne V.2, ça a foutrement la classe.

...

...

...

Ne me jugez pas s'il vous plaît.

Donc l'énergie qu'il concentrai depuis tout à l'heure se transforma en un rayon surpuissant qui alla s' exploser sur le FdP.

L'Américain n'eut même pas le temps de dire « Barack Obama » qu'il se prit le rayon rose de pleins fouet.

**Explosion rose !**

**explosion rose !**

**lance patate rose !**

**et encore explosion ROOOOOOOOOSE.**

C'est ce que les habitants de Paris pouvaient voir dans le ciel.

Quand aux autres bah, c'est justes des campagnards de français, rien à foutre ! Gnuhuhuhuhu !

**se casse sur le traîneau du père de noël en faisant des fuck**

Trop d'injustices en ce bas monde dis donc.

* * *

Le « pauvre » Ricain se faisait juste incroyablement défoncer maintenant.

Et quand le rayon magique de Magical Strike s'atténua, l'Américain tomba vers la capitale.

Pour ne pas dire, se crasher sur la capitale.

« - Salopriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee... »

Les rôles c'étaient inversés comme on dit.

Sauf que, bizarrement, il tombait bien plus vite que Magical Strike.

Et le temps que Magical Strike face le lien que chute = mort, le FdP était déjà bien loin.

Mais Magical Strike avait un grand coeur, un grand coeur comparable à sa grande... Passion pour les grèves ! Parfaitement ! Et pas autre chose !

C'est ainsi que l'homme tout vêtu de rose alla sauver le Fils du Président avant qu'il ne touche le sol de Paris, parce que avoir un Américain explosé contre le sol c'est pas super romantique v'oyez ?

Et puis surtout parce que provoqué la mort de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pas cool non plus.

C'est très méchant, et dans _Magical Strike_, on est pas des méchants.

Avec la puissances des grèves il pouvait y arriver.

C'est Magical Strike après tout !

Cet homme viril, alors qu'il est couvert de rose de la tête au pieds !

Ouais...

En fait j'en sais rien du tout.

Il peinait tout de même à rattraper l'Américain, en fait non, il ne peinait pas, il était complètement à la ramasse.

Dur réalité que celle-ci, et oui, et oui.

C'était même foutu d'avance, ça, il le savait bien.

Toute l'énergie qu'il avait en réserve, il l'avait dépenser pour se battre contre celui qu'il essayait actuellement de sauver.

Il était épuisé, ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il réussirait à ralentir la chute de l'Amerloque même si il le rattrapait.

Mais Magical Strike n'était pas seul, dans la noble tâche qu'est de répandre les grèves à travers le monde.

Il avait toujours sa roue de secours, une roue de secours avec des sourcils broussailleux, certes, mais une roue de secours quand même, qu'il appela avec toute la galanterie du monde

« -BORDEL, SALARYMAN ARRÊTE DE VIDER TOUTES LES BOUTEILLES DE CHAMPAGNES ET VIENS M'AIDER PUTAIN ! »

Il n'en fallait pas plus, et en moins de deux, Arthur n'était plus Arthur mais Angel!SalaryMan, on ne saura pas comment il a réussi à entendre le cri désespéré de Magical Strike mais après tout, son boulot à lui c'est de rattraper les conneries faites par celui-ci.

Alors, Angel!Salaryman, en bon gentleman, alla secourir le Fdp.

« - Saloperie d'anglais... Laisse moi tomber, de toute façon... Je sais bien que je ne suis qu'un raté.. Personne ne fait attention à moi... Je le sais bien... Bande de asshole, asshole, asshole, asshole, asshole, asshole, asshole, asshole, asshole...(ect) » Venait de déclarer le Ricain en pleurant.

La fatigue peut-être ?

Enfin Angel!SalaryMan était toujours à moitié saoul (pour ne pas dire qu'il pouvait vomir à tout moment tellement qu'il était beurré), il ne pourrait rien dire de bien intelligent.

Il déposa donc le Fils du Président, totalement vidé de ses forces, sur un des étages de la tour Eiffel, avant de retourner voir Magical Strike pour l'aider à maîtriser sa descente.

Parce qu'il se doutait que cet abruti de Gréviste ne serait pas capable de ralentir lui même sa chute.

Donc en bon Anglais il se dépêcha de réparer les bourdes du Français, et, même à moitié bourré, il arriva à sauver Magical Strike lui aussi complètement épuisé de son combat des plus épiques (faut dire ce qui est quand même !).

Angel!Salaryman le déposa sur l'étage de la tour Eiffel, où était le Fdp.

Magical Strike te revaudra ça un beau jour mon petit Arty !

Angel!Salaryman ne resta pas longtemps et laissa les deux adversaires ensemble, pour qu'ils puissent d'abord s'expliquer et ensuite qu'ils puissent trouver un terrain d'entente.

Et pas pour faire autre chose, hein ! C'est à préciser dans le milieu hostile des Yoistes sauvages.

« - Pourquoi.. Pourquoi est-ce que tu chiales comme un gosse de 5 ans l'Amerloque ?.. »

« - Shut up, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre de toute façon... Jamais tu ne pourrais ! »

Magical Strike qui était complètement épuisé et s'allongea donc, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment l'Américain trouvait encore la force de gueuler.

« -Comprendre quoi ?.. Que tu n'es qu'un sale petit égoïste gueulard, chiant, emmerdant, ennuyant et j'en passe ? Ca je le comprends très bien, t'en fait pas. »

« - Bien sûr c'est facile pour toi ! Tu es connu... Aimé de tous, t'as plutôt une belle vie, tu fais grève quand tu veux et tu fais ce que tu veux de manière générale, t'es plutôt libre, t'as même ton propre drapeau !... Rose certes, mais ça reste un drapeau.. »

« - Comment tu sais pour le drapeau rose ? Depuis ton arrivé ici il n'a plus eu l'occasion d'être ressorti des placards...Au grand désarrois de Grand Frère d'ailleurs. »

« - Tu as oublié qui était mon père ou quoi ?! »

« - Hmm ...Ah ! -Il claqua des doigts- Le chef de l'entreprise _SconeEtMalédictions_ ! Avec toutes la tumulte que tu provoquais j'ai faillis l'oublier ! »

« - Exactement ! Et à cause de cette stupide usine située en Angleterre, il est obligé de rester sur ce foutu îlot ! Le peu de fois où j'ai la chance de voir il commence à me parler de toi ! De toi et tes foutues grèves ! » Qu'il venait de déclarer en pleurant.

« -...Je- »

« - Ta gueule ! Quand je te disais que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ! T'as déjà eu un père que tu ne voyais pratiquement jamais, et que, le peu de fois où tu le voyais, commençait à se plaindre d'un type qui ne faisait que l'ennuyer dans son travail en faisant des grèves à gogo ?! -Magical Strike s'apprêtait à répondre mais il fut aussitôt couper- ME REPONDS PAS ! JE SAIS TRES BIEN CE QUE TU VAS REPONDRE ! »

Il eut un silence de quelques minutes, qui parurent une éternité pour Magical Strike.

Il se sentait à la fois coupable, honteux et atrocement mal à l'aise.

« - … On pourrait... trouver un terrain d'entente à ce sujet là... Ecoute tu- »

L'Américain ignora le Français et reprit d'une seule traite ;

« - Et tu sais quoi ? Les rares fois où il parle de moi, c'est pour savoir si je veux rejoindre son entreprise à la con, la bonne blague ! J'ai pas envie de rester cloîtré dans un bureau moi ! A cause de toi, de _**toi**_ et de tes foutues grèves, jamais je n'ai pu avoir une conversation normal avec mon père, jamais ! »

L'Américain était en larme, et franchement ça plaisait pas à Magical Strike, jamais il ne faisait pleurer quelqu'un pour le plaisir, jamais.

...

...

...

OH PUTAIN, IL Y A TROP DE CHOSES SERIEUSES LA.

TROP DE SENTIMENTS TOUT CA TOUT CA !

STOP.

MAGICAL STRIKE C EST PAS CA A LA BASE !

* * *

Alors Magical Strike se leva et proposa au FdP :

« - Je suis... Vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas que mes grèves pouvaient... Hum... Mais... J'ai peut-être un conseil pour toi... Si tu veux que ton daron s'intéresse à toi, au lieu de parler sans cesse de mes grèves... Je crois, peut-être, avoir une solution. »

Le FdP accorda son attention à Magical Strike.

« - Tu n'as qu'à qu'à faire des grèves made in USA ! » Qu'il venait de déclarer comme si c'était une évidence en levant son pouce vers le haut.

Mais la seule chose que le FdP avait à lui répondre était :

« -... T'es franchement qu'un vieux croûton pour dire « daron » en 2015. »

Magical Strike qui arborait, il y a peine quelques seconde, une expression triomphante venait de se transformer en un visage qui venait d'entendre quelque chose de très déplaisant.

« -Croûton ? » Répétat t-il.

« coûton. C-R-O-Û-T-O-N. Croû-ton. »

Et ils recommencèrent à se battre sur une tour Eiffel venant s'éclairer.

Morale de l'Histoire ;

Les grèves peuvent faire le bonheur de quelqu'un mais le malheur d'un autre.

Quelle belle phrase pour finir une histoire !

* * *

**Ce Chapitre est plus gros que les autres, voilà, je tenais à le signaler parce que Logik. **

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que ça se ressent un pitit peu :,)**

**Ceci était donc le grand final de l'Histoire de cet homme, tout de rose vêtu, combattant ses adversaires au nom des grèves. **

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette fanfiction, ou du moins que vous ne l'aurez pas détesté. **

**Ceci est donc la fin de Magical Strike, mais non ne soyez pas triste mes enfants, un dernier chapitre est prévu, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a un temps de répit avant les séparations poignantes ! **

**BREF, mettons fin à ce discours POIGNANT sans queue ni tête.**

**Review ? :3**


	10. Epilogue La Mondialisation des grèves

**L'épilogue mesdames et messieurs ! **

**Je ne sais pas si j'ai dit dans le chapitre 8 que je ferais un épilogue pour savoir ce kisepass après, enfin quoi qu'il en soit le voici, le véritable (peut-être) dernier chapitre. A moins que Himapapa décide de sortir un nouveau petit « épisode » de Magical Strike qui pourrait peut-être donner à d'autres chapitres, mais bon, pas de faux-espoirs mes enfants u.u ( et puis faudrait pas que ça foute en l'air le semblant de trame scénaristique non plus xD - OUI, Magical Strike a un scénario ! Bande de petites ***** ! ;n;-  
**

**Emellya ; PapyJapon va avoir droit à son petit paragraphe, ne t'en soucies pas, je suis trop géniale pour oublier ce genres de choses AHAHAHAHA, VRAIMENT TROP GENIALE-/PAN/**

**DONC, cet épilogue ne sera pas forcément drôle, c'est juste pour clôturés les événements -C'est un peu le rôle d'un épilogue s'pèce de gogole certains me diront, et vous avez raison (pour une fois ! Comme quoi tout est possible dans Magical Strike 8D) !- BREF, trop de blabla, place à l'histoire maintenant ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**P-S ; Vous savez ce qui arrive ? Vous savez ? Hein, vous savez ? ET OUI ! C'EST LA RENTREE ! 8D **

**/fuit dans un monde parallèle où la haine n'existe pas/**

**P-S 2 ; Ouais je poste l'épilogue de la saga la plus épique de tous les temps, mieux que le Seigneur des Anneaux, mieux que Harry Potter, mieux que Millénium, mieux que n'importe quel autre bouquin, à 3 heures du mat', kesskeutuvafer maggle ? Hein ? Kestuvafer ? **

**/fuit dans un monde où le respect n'existe pas/**

* * *

Ils étaient là, tous les deux sur le quai à faire des signes de la main à un bateau qui venait tout juste de prendre la mer.

« - Surtout, n'oublie pas ! Le plus important est de clamer clairement le motif de la grève ! » S'écria Francis.

« - A cette distance il ne t'entendra pas ! » Railla l'Anglais.

« - La ferme, si il lui a été possible d'avaler une dizaine de burgers en une fraction de seconde je suis sûr qu'il arrivera à m'entendre de là où je suis. »

« - Hein ? »

« - Laisse tomber. » Lui conseilla Francis qui affichait, sur son visage recouvert de bandages, un sourire que certains décriront comme maladroit.

Ce qui avait, pour mérite, d'agacer l'Anglais. (même si entre nous, tout chez Francis agaçait Arthur).

« - Tu veux bien arrêtais de sourire comme un attardé ? »

« - Et toi, voudrais-tu bien commencer à parler correctement Français ? »

Arthur ne se fit pas prier pour lui écraser le pieds.

« - AH ! Espèce de sale psychopathe ! Sans cœur ! Pas mon pauvre pied plâtré ! »

« - Tu as de la chance que je me force à parler ta langue de Grenouille ! Normalement c'est toi qui devrais parler Anglais ! »

« - Mais, Arthur, n'es-tu pas un gentleman ? »

Le concerné, exaspéré par les taquineries du Français, s'éloigna du quai pour retourner chez lui. Il ne sait même pas ce qui lui avait prit d'accompagner le Français dire « Au revoir » au Fils du Président.

« - La prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, tu as tout intérêt à être dans la meilleure de tes formes ! Je ne voudrais pas te tuer à la moindre bousculade, fragile que tu es ! » Hurla l'Anglais pour que Francis l'entende.

La seule chose que Arthur eut le droit d'entendre était un éclat de rire.

C'est vrai que Francis avait connu des jours meilleurs.

* * *

Après son combat contre l'Amerloque, jamais il ne serait douté qu'il avait plusieurs côtés brisés, un pied dans le plâtre et divers autres infortunes.

Quand il était arrivé à l'hôpital, l'infirmière se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à marcher cette distance tout en portant l'Américain sur son dos.

Elle avait mit ça sur le compte de l'adrénaline.

A l'hôpital, qu'on va appeler St Mangouste -parce que voilà la référence pas subtile- Francis avait reçu des tonnes de lettres, de colis et bien d'autres choses, venant de ses amis, de sa famille ou encore de ses fans.

Il avait même reçu une lettre, maladroitement écrite avec un français peu correct, qui lui disait que « Malgré vos grèves, j'ai réussi à vous vaincre en visitant tout Paris ! » accompagné de petits symboles, qui devait être du chinois ou du japonais.

Apparemment un touriste avait prit les grèves de Magical Strike pour son compte personnel...

Notre Français n'avait pas vraiment su comment interpréter la lettre, mais il l'oublia bien vite sous le flot de toutes les autres.

* * *

Il couchait dans la même salle que l'Américain.

Qui lui, à l'inverse de Francis, n'avait pas reçu grand chose.

Dans cette même pièce il y avait aussi une Belge, elle mangeait des frites à chaque fois que Francis posait les yeux sur elle, l'infirmière la suppliait d'arrêter, lui disant que ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour son corps et sa santé.

Il y avait aussi un Chinois, ou un Japonais, ou peut être un Coréen... Enfin, un Asiatique.

Apparemment il était là à cause d'une hémorragie plus importante que la moyenne...

De temps en temps Francis, qui était cloîtré dans son lit d'hôpital avec comme seul passe-temps de lire les lettres et les petits mots qu'on lui avaient laissés, avait droit à la visite de SalaryMan... Ou Arthur.

Il lui parlait des nouvelles que Francis ne pouvait entendre, sa salle d'hôpital étant dépourvue de télé ou de radio, et on lui apportait rarement le journal.

Grâce à l'Anglais il savait que son combat avec l'Amerloque faisait la une et que son nom n'arrêtait pas d'être répété par chaque poste télévisé.

Francis en avait également profité pour le remercier d'avoir été là, ce fameux soir.

Sans lui, cette histoire aurait pu tourner à la tragédie. ( Si, si à la tragédie j'vous dis ! )

Mais celui-ci répondait, en toute modestie, qu'il avait eu de la chance, rien de plus et que, de toute façon il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de grand chose.

Arthur n'avait certainement pas voulu demander à Francis de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé alors qu'il se remettait de ses blessures.

Il faut dire qu'avec tous les verres d'alcools qu'il avait bu, on ne pouvait pas vraiment se prétendre étonné qu'il ne se souvienne pas vraiment de la soirée.

Mais entre les visites des infirmières, de ses proches et de ses fans, Francis conseillait l'Américain, dont le nom se révélait être Alfred Jones, à propos des grèves.

Même si le Fils du Président avait reprit du poil de la bête, il avait encore du mal à comprendre certaines choses que lui disait Francis.

Comme le fait qu'il ne va pas toujours avoir la vedette dans sa vie.

Ou bien qu'il existe d'autres nourritures que les burgers et les frites.

Un jour, Francis fut pris d'un fou rire quand Alfred lui avait fait part des grèves Made In USA.

Les Infirmières n'osaient même pas s'en approcher, c'est pour dire !

L'Américain parlait de faire de grands rassemblements sur les voies publiques, en amenant barbecue et baraques à frites, pour manifesté contre les légumes.

Francis lui avait dit que c'était tout aussi idiot que de faire des grèves sur l'augmentation du prix de la baguette.

Avant même d'avoir finit sa phrase il venait de reconnaître, que c'était ce qu'il faisait.

* * *

L'Asiatique eut quitter l'hôpital bien plus tôt que Francis et Alfred.

Les deux l'avaient vu faire mille et une courbettes devant les infirmières en disant quelque chose que se rapprochait de « à riz gâteau ».

Et ce brave petit homme s'en alla tout fier, on ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

GrandPa était avait prit l'avion et il était maintenant de retour chez lui, dans son beau pays ; Le Japon.

Autant vous le dire tout de suite, tout son village était au courant de son voyage qu'il avait effectué en France.

Il s'en ventait, et il s'en ventait beaucoup !

Il racontait toutes les folles aventures, si on peut appeler ça des aventures, qu'il avait vécu en France à toutes les personnes qui avait le malheur de lui adresser la parole.

Evidemment, il ne s'était pas donné la peine de décrire son léger passage à l'hôpital, ni même le fait qu'il s'était endormi dans les poubelles.

Par contre il se donnait à cœur joie de critiquer les centaines de grèves qu'il avait affrontés pendant son séjour au pays des grenouilles.

En fait, pour faire simple il râlait.

Apparemment son petit séjour au pays des escargots l'avait un peu affecté.

C'est ainsi que la Légende de la France, pays natale des grèves, prit ses racines.

A cause de Papy Japon.

GrandPa avait rapporté beaucoup de photos, la tour Eiffel illuminée à minuit (où l'on pouvait apercevoir deux énergumènes se crêper le chignon si l'on observait assez bien), du Louvre, de l'Arc de Triomphe, de la Cathédrale de Notre-Dame de Paris, enfin bref il avait rempli le rôle du Japonais toujours cramponné à son appareil photo.

Mais maintenant que Papy Japon avait relevé ce défi, qui était de visiter la France, qu'allait-il faire ?

Après tout, il avait déjà visiter les autres pays, et même plusieurs fois pour certains ! D'ailleurs il se souviendra toujours de ce musée aux Etats-Unis dédié au Coca Cola !

C'est alors que plusieurs jours plus tard, il entendit parler d'un certain Mont St Michel, se trouvant en Bretagne **tousse** en Normandie.

Il avait également apprit pour les plages que pouvait offrir la Côte d'Azur, les Menhirs et les forêts à l'ambiance étrange que pouvait donner la Bretagne, les châteaux de la Loire Atlantique et tant d'autres.

PapiJapon venait de visiter Paris, pas la France, et il venait de s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Alfred Jones était de retour chez lui, aux States.

Sa maison, qui était décoré du drapeau des Etats-Unis D'Amérique, lui semblait calme.

Vraiment calme.

Pendant quelques semaines il avait du mal à s'y faire.

Ce changement d'atmosphère était vraiment bizarre, passer de Leader Gréviste version Américaine à Alfred Jones, l'ado qui regarde Malcolm chaque après-midi pour passer le temps, était extrêmement perturbant.

En fait, le brouhaha des grèves lui manquait, ça peut paraître bizarre pour certains mais pour lui ça sonnait comme une évidence.

Alors pendant quelques heures il pensait à ce que lui avait dit la Grenouille à l'hôpital.

Pourquoi ne pas faire des grèves ici, aux Etats-Unis ?

Mais à chaque fois que cette pensée lui effleurait l'esprit il trouvait toujours une excuse pour se dire que le français disais des trucs complètement absurdes qui ne méritaient pas d'être écoutés.

C'est vrai quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce que un vieux travesti lui avait donné des conseils qu'il était obligé de les appliquer ! Après tout, si une personne aussi banale que ce vieux Français avait eu l'idée de faire des grèves, mais version Américaine, pour attirer l'intention de son père, alors lui, aurait dû l'avoir depuis un demi-siècle !

Il avait du mal à ce faire à l'idée qu'une autre personne avait pu avoir une solution et pas lui.

Les premiers jours il se contenta donc de rester devant la télé, avec comme seule obligation de vider les placards.

Jusqu'à qu'il ai eut un « ras de bol » au bout de quelques semaines, et s'en alla dans la rue, brandissant le drapeau Américain en plein Washington en criant

« DÎTES-NON-AUX-LEGUMES-DÎTES-NON-AUX-LEGUMES ».

Pendant quelques minutes il semblait d'un fou sortant d'une embrouille de quartier avec ses bandages et de son bras complètement HS.

Mais bizarrement, il fut très vite rejoins par d'autres personnes.

Son charisme devait jouer, parce que je pense que qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne serait allé manifester avec Alfred.

Peu à peu, cette manifestation se transforma en une sorte de rassemblement, avec des baraques à frites et des barbecues par-ci, par-là.

C'était le genre de grève que Alfred avait décrit à Francis.

Quand son père avait apprit ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait tout simplement enguirlandé, en même temps quel parent ne le ferait pas ?

Mais Alfred était heureux de cette réaction, car pour lui c'était une réaction normal dans la relation père/fils.

Certain appelleront ça du sadomasochisme, et... C'est vrai que ça c'en rapproche, mais Alfred était tout de même heureux, alors bon.

Avec le temps, son père comprendrait ce qu'il y a de génial dans les grèves Made in USA (La bouffe ! ), et puis de toute façon il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à ses rassemblements, il raffolait des barbecues.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland était repartit d'où il était venu, c'est à dire le pays de la pluie ; l'Angleterre.

Il avait reprit son travail, il avait revu ses collègues, son patron...

Il travailla normalement pendant des semaines et des semaines.

De temps en temps il rendait visite à son voisin d'Outre Manche.

Après il reprenait son petit quotidien, d'ailleurs il avait même eu une prime !

Si Francis n'était pas cloué à son lit d'hôpital, il serait allé lui annoncé la nouvelle en le charriant et en lui lançant une pique du style « Tu fais des grèves pendant des mois et des mois, et tu n'as pas eu une seule augmentation et moi j'ai travaillé et travaillé et j'ai eu une augmentation ! » Mais étant donné l'état actuel des choses, il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose d'aussi mal placé.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les grèves lui manquait, le fait de ne plus pouvoir réprimander Magical Strike pour ses bêtises était quelque chose d'étrange.

Evidemment il avait déjà ressentit ça pendant la mini dépression de la Grenouille.

Ca lui manquait de ne pas voir ses petits rassemblements.

De temps à autre il pouvait constater des petites grèves et manifestations dans quelques coins de la France mais rien qui puisse affecté son travail, rien qui ne ressemblait aux grèves de Magical Strike.

Mais ce n'est pas comme si il se faisait réellement du soucis.

Il savait bien que, d'un moment à un autre, il pouvait entendre à travers un poste radio l'annonce d'une grève mené par Magical Strike.

Ce vieux Français adepte des grèves ne restait jamais bien longtemps inactifs.

Et il visait juste, quelques semaines plus tard une nouvelle grève frappa, très certainement une des plus grandes et des plus marquantes qu'est fait Magical Strike.

* * *

Francis s'était assoupi dans l'appartement qu'un de ses amis, qu'on va appeler Viktor, avait eu la gentillesse de lui prêter pendant qu'il était parti rejoindre sa grand-mère en Bulgarie.

Parce que n'oublions pas que l'appartement de Francis à un jolie petit trou au niveau du plafond.

Son ami était partit pendant un mois, les réparations seront très certainement faites d'ici là.

Toujours à moitié endormi, Francis se frotta légèrement les yeux et fit les 100 pas dans le salon. Ce qui n'était pas la chose des plus intelligentes à faire vu qu'il était en béquille.

Enfin si le bon sens était une qualité majeure de Francis Bonnefoy je pense que ça se serait su depuis bien longtemps.

Notre Français tournait autour de sa table, allait faire un tour dans la cuisine, une autre fois il allait faire un tour dans la chambre, il réfléchissait à tout et rien à la fois.

Il se demandais si il devait continuer à faire les grèves par exemple.

Après ce que lui avait dit ce Alfred, il n'était plus vraiment sûr que c'était pour le bien de tous.

Mais en même temps, il était certain que ses grèves magiques donnaient plus de sentiments positifs que des négatifs.

« -De toute façon, je ne peux rien faire avant des mois... Donc ces questions ne se posent pas vraiment pour l'instant... » Qu'il pensait.

Ses passe-temps se résumait à regarder la télé, lire le journal et boire du café.

Rien de bien palpitant en somme.

Cependant après quelques semaines d'ennuis, les JT parlaient de quelque chose qui lui était familier.

« Les Etats-Unis en proie à un des plus grands rassemblements non prévus » qu'ils semblaient tous répéter.

C'est alors qu'il vu cet Amerloque qui l'avait tant ennuyer pendant ses grèves.

Il eut un petit sourire.

Avant de penser que l'Américain était, lui aussi, complètement blessé par le combat qu'il avait livré. (un combat vachement épique ! Rappelons-le ! )

Certes il n'avait pas de pieds dans le plâtre mais il avait des blessures très certainement toutes aussi graves.

Pendant une demie-seconde Francis ressentit un peu de honte, comment pouvait-il laisser de vulgaires blessures prendre le dessus sur sa passion des grèves ?

Un jeunot d'à peine 19 piges était en train de hurler son amour pour les frites et les burgers pendant que lui était en train de se poser une multitude de questions.

Alors quelques jours plus tard, il revêtu sa plus belle des robes roses, s'arma de son haut-parleur Jeanne V.2, d'un drapeau rose et de quelques autres bricoles...

* * *

Antoine-Daniel (JE NOMME MES PERSONNAGES COMME JE VEUX 'KAY ? ) se rendait comme à son habitude à son boulot. Plus tôt qu'à la norme, étant donné qu'il avait une réunion de prévu juste avant son boulot.

Son lieu de travail ne se trouvant qu'à quelques mètres de sa résidence, il faisait chaque soir le même trajet.

Antoine-Daniel est un homme qui vit plus la nuit que le jour vu que son boulot est réceptionnaire de nuit. Il s'était habitué à ce train train quotidien depuis le temps.

Il salua ses dirigeants et quelques autres personnes dont les visages ne lui était pas familiers et prit place dans un siège donnant une vue sur la tour Eiffel.

Il déballa ses papiers, expliqua le fonctionnement de son poste et tout un autres tas de choses qu'ils jugeait plutôt inutiles.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber et que l'heure à laquelle il devrait quitter la réunion se rapprochait, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit.

Antoine-Daniel, petit Parisien réceptionnaire de nuit, était en train d'assister à quelque chose de vraiment inhabituel.

La tour Eiffel, sur laquelle il avait une vue imprenable semblait virer au rose.

Il pensa d'abord que c'était la fatigue qui devait lui jouer un mauvais tour mais plus il se frottait les yeux en espérant à chaque fois revoir cette bonne vieille tour de ferraille, plus la Tour Eiffel virait sur un rose encore plus rose.

Des feux d'artifices roses commençaient même à s'échapper de la tour.

Il était même tellement concentré sur la lueur rosâtre qu'il sursauta quand il entendit une voix ;

« - CITOYENS, CITOYENNES, JE VIENS DE VOIR QU'UNE NOUVELLE TAXE SUR LE VIN ETAIT EN VIGUEUR ! NOUS, FERVENTS BUVEURS DE VINS, NE POUVONT TOLERER CELA ! ALORS, C'EST POUR CELA QUE JE FAIS APPELLE A VOTRE BON SENS, AIDEZ MOI A CONTRER CETTE VILE TENTATIVE DU GOUVERNEMENT ! »

Il fallut quelques instants avant que les personnes identifies le personnage qui hurlait ses paroles dans son haut-parleur.

Mais une fois identifiée, il fût à peine écoulé quelques secondes, que la tour Eiffel Rosâtre se vu entourée d'une marre de personnes brandissant des drapeaux roses. (Bah ouais, nous les français nous baladons toujours dans la rue avec un drapeau rose dans la poche, au cas où il y aurait une grève surprise v'oyez ?)

« - Magical Strike est de retour ! Même avec une jambe dans le plâtre il arrive à nous faire des choses grandioses ! » Disait un passant qui était en train de filmer la scène.

« - Vive les grèves ! » Criait un autre.

Ce soir là, tous les Parisiens étaient rassemblés autour de la tour Eiffel Rose, il n'y avait même pas assez de place pour que tout ce beau monde tienne sur la place.

La circulation dans tout Paris fut perturbée,voire même stoppée à certains endroits.

On pouvait entendre des verres de vins qui s'entrechoquaient.

Des « A votre santé ! » qui résonnaient.

Au bout de quelques heures on aurait pu penser que le troupeau de personnes se serait dispersés mais il n'en fut rien.

C'était même l'effet inverse !

Des Bretons ont commencé à se ramener avec leurs galettes, leur billig, et leur cidre ! Des Lorrains ont rapportés leurs quiches ! Les Normands eux, se sont fait le plaisir de partager leur fromage ! Enfin bref, c'était le festival des clichés.

Francis avait faillit plusieurs fois tomber de son perchoir mais il n'en fut rien.

Il n'allait pas risquer de s'écraser une nouvelle fois n'est-ce pas ? Ahahahaha !

Si vous avez ri, vous êtes une personne sans coeur.

Vers la fin de soirée, l'Anglais s'était ramené.

Pas pour réprimander Francis, ni même pour le frapper.

Il s'était jeté sur lui et faisait, ce qu'il ressemblait, à un câlin.

Il était en train de réduire les côtes de Francis en bouillie mais à part ça tout allait plutôt bien.

Le gréviste comprenait pas trop le pourquoi du comment mais il se contenta de le consoler (parce que, oui, il pleurait.)

L'Anglais devait être heureux de revoir Magical Strike reprendre ses grèves mais en même temps il devait être trop fier pour lui avouer d'être heureux de le revoir sur pieds.

Enfin !

Deux verres de champagnes plus loin et tous les sanglots de notre Tuture s'étaient évanouit.

La soirée continua de plus belle, les bars étaient bondés, et les grèves semblaient être reparties pour durer encore longtemps.

La boucle est bouclé, les péripéties achevées, et cette histoire est maintenant terminée.

* * *

**JE VOULAIS FINIR CETTE HISTOIRE SUR UNE RIME. **

**ET OUAIS.**

**Plaisir personnel.**

**Donc voilà.**

**L'épilogue est maintenant fini.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus « calme » (même si vers la fin ça repart complètement en coui*le XD )**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une dernière review sur ce dernier chapitre ! è^é9**

**Peut-être qu'il sera possible de faire quelques petits hors séries de temps en temps, pourquoi pas. **

**Je verrai bien =u=**

**C'est donc à 5:23 du matin que je finis ce chapitre ( sans compter les relectures pour minimiser les fautes d'orthographes, mais bon j'ai dû en laisser passer d'horribles donc désolée ! ;-;/ )  
**

**Merci d'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout et, PEUT-ÊTRE, à la prochaine fois °^°/**

**(Comme dirait Romano "C'trop émouvant putain de merde !" u.u)**


	11. HS - Money Money Money

**Jeudi 17 septembre, les collégiens ont eu le droit a une grève nationale... **

**Magical Strike tu nous appelleras quand tu auras fini tes conneries, ok ?**

***tousse***

**Sinon voici un hors-série (Non sérieusement ? ) vous pouvez exploser de joie, je vous le permet, Huhuhuhuhuhu #LAMODESTIEESTMOOOORTE.  
**

**A vrai dire j'en ai eu l'idée juste après avoir fini le chapitre finale de MS. C'est un peu con, mais c'est comme ça. u.u**

**Donc voualà.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que si il y avait un concours des grèves les plus impressionnantes et les incroyables, Magical Strike arriverait premier (peut-être aurait-il un Anglais ou un Amerloque dans les pattes m'enfin, ne parlons pas d'eux de mauvais souvenirs pourraient refaire surface).

Mais, je dois vous avouer que, même si Magical Strike est un homme incroyablement doué pour ce qui est de l'organisation des grèves, il n'en reste pas moins un homme.

Et non pas une femme.

J'précise.

Au cas où, v'oyez ?

Donc oui, notre héros national ne peut pas tout gérer tout seul. Même si très franchement il aimerait. Parce que, à chaque fois qu'il demande de l'aide a une certaine personne, son porte-monnaie souffre.

Déjà que le pauvre, il galérait pour avoir sa PUTAIN d'augmentation alors si en plus il doit se ruiner pour ses grèves...

Enfin, quand on aime on ne compte pas !

Donc voilà, aujourd'hui je vous dévoile la vérité sur cette homme vêtu de rose !

**prend une voix de commentateur cliché de télé**

C'est donc en région Parisienne que Dobromir et Dragomir se rendent pour trouver notre invité, un certain dénommé Francis Bonnefoua.

Dragomir et moi même, avons voulu interroger ce bien étrange personnage, mais Francis Bonnefoua, semblait trop traumatiser pour répondre.

Ceci clôture donc notre reportage.

A bientôt.

Fermez vos bouches, mon imitation était parfaite.

Et le premier qui l'ouvre pour me dire qu'on ne peut pas faire une imitation de voix via une fanfiction...

Bah il a raison, triste vie que la mienne mes enfants.

Francis détestait devoir recourir à ce funeste et terrible personnage et en disait, je cite « Qu'il possède une langue qui pourrait faire la concurrence à l'Allemand » pour ce qui est de faire saigner ses fébriles et petites oreilles de Grenouille.

* * *

Il était assis avec un verre de vin à la main, dans son petit appartement. (Qui n'a pas encore de trou au plafond, lel mdr ptdr, je suis drôle dis donc)

Et comme Francis est un poil masochiste, il se rappelle des événements douloureux qu'ils a subi avec ses magnifiques grèves magiques.

Ce jour-là, le Président du pays des grenouilles avait annoncé qu'il augmenterait la taxe sur les produits laitiers.

Donc le fromage.

Donc une des choses que Francis aimait le plus.

D'ailleurs, le saviez-vous ?

Le camembert fut utiliser pendant la guerre de 100 ans, en effet, c'est en mangeant du camembert que Jeanne D'Arc (la vraie, pas le haut-parleur hein) eut réussi à repousser les Anglais, l'odeur ayant fait plus de la moitié du travail.

...

...

Si vous arrivez encore à me demander où est passé mon respect, je vous répèterai qu'il est toujours mort, enterré au fond de mon jardin juste à côté de ma fierté.

Donc vous vous en doutez, Magical Strike voulait frapper fort et marquer les émotions, après tout on ne touche pas cette valeur tellement... Comment dire... Bah on touche pas au fromage quoi.

Parce que... Le fromage ! Qui oserait toucher au Fromage ! Avec un F majuscule s'il vous plaît !

Donc ce coups-ci Magical Strike était bien décidé à faire une grosse grèves des familles comme on les aime, sisi TMTC.

Mais entre les grèves qu'il fait quotidiennement et gérer l'Anglais qui lui cassait légèrement... Les vous-savez-quoi, Magical Strike manquait cruellement de temps.

Car il ne pourrait pas faire cette fameuse grève réservés aux produits laitiers si les délais passaient au-delà de 3 semaines, après la grève serait complètement périmée comme le « Non mais allo » de cette charmante, rayonnante et intelligente Nabille-truc.

Donc Magical Strike se résigna.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment faire ça.

Parce que sa fierté de leader des grèves en prenait un coup et puis il ne mangerait plus que des conserves durant tout le mois à venir.

ENFIN.

Arrêtons de se plaindre, Magical Strike devait le faire.

C'était sa seule option.

_Il_ ne l'avait jamais déçu après tout.

Alors, il prit son téléphone, composa le numéro et...

« - Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre mais je ne suis pas là en cet instant, je ne prête pas d'argent mais je veux bien recevoir, si vous voulez marchander, appelez le portable de notre entreprise. Laissez un message après le bip... Bip. »

La voix était grave, lente et avait dit un truc bizarre dans sa langue bizarre avant de prononcer ce message.

Mais à peine le petit « bip », Magical Strike cria dans le téléphone, avec une petite touche de désespoir

« -Tiiiiiiiiiiiiim, s'il te plaît ! Aide moi ! Je suis vraiment dans le pétrin là ! S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîî !»

Magical Strike eut comme réponse un bon gros vent comme on les aime.

« - S'il te plaît Tim ! Me fais pas ça ! »

Vent n°2

« - On est amis Tim ! Non ?... Tu peux bien me faire ça gratuitement pour une fois !... »

Vent n°3

« - Raaah ! Sale Hollandais ! Je peux m'arranger pour que tu touches un peu d'argent si il le faut vraiment ! »

« - Magic Money à votre service » répondit alors aussitôt le fameux Tim.

« - … Tu es un atroce personnage ! Tu serai prêt à me laisser dans mon pétrin si je n'avais pas dit le mot « argent » ! »

« - Les temps sont durs, 'faut faire des profits. »

« - Et tu crois que les temps sont plus faciles dans le SUBLIME et MAGNIFIQUE, et SLPENDIDE pays qu'est la France ?! »

« - Tu me rappelleras quand tu auras fini de faire ton nombriliste de Français arrogant. Si tu parles pas affaire, tu te casses. »

« - Grand-frère va parler affaire ! C'est bon ! C'était une petite blagounette -il eut un petit rire, avant de ressentir les mauvaises ondes de Tim et de se taire avant de déblatérer d'autres bêtises- Bon... Alors, tu vois il faudrait que tu m'aides et me facilite une grève. Mais ce n'est pas une grève banale hein ! Donc si tu pouvais également m'aider à la rendre spectaculaire... »

« - Combien ? »

Si notre très cher Magic Money s'occupait un tant soit peu de son « « « « « ami » » » » », il aurait pu l'entendre s'étrangler et jurer à la fois.

Vous voyez ? Les Américains arrivent a engloutir une dizaine de burgers en une fraction de seconde, les Français eux peuvent s'étrangler et jurer à la fois.

On aime les talents pratiques et serviables dans la vie de tous les jours dans Magical Strike.

(Pour notre Tutur national, son talent incroyable reste encore inconnu, mais ne vous en faites pas, j'en trouverais un qui sois à la hauteur des autres ! Muhuhuhuhu.)

« - Magical Strike. Combien ? »

« - La façon dont tu dis ça ressemble à une personne qui en torture une autre ! C'est atroce ! »

Magic Money raccrocha au nez de Magical Strike.

Il n'aimait pas les gens qui n'allait pas droit au but.

Celui qui fait une blague sur l'équipe de foot de Marseille je l'étripe vivant tel un Wendigo, compris ?

Après tout, il faut arrêter de déconner au bout d'un moment !

Et Magical Strike avait trop déconner.

Ce qui vraiment con.

Pleurons ensemble la déconnage de Magical Strike.

**reprend la voix de commentateur télé clichée**

Par la suite, Magical Strike alias Francis Bonnefoua, tomba dans une dépression fromagère.

C'est à dire qu'il ne mangea plus que du fromage pendant des semaines.

Cette grève, fut la seule que Magical Strike n'eut pas réussi, pour lui c'est un sujet sensible.

C'est également ainsi que Magical Strike devint l'homme détestant le plus les Hollandais de France.

C'est la tristesse.

Je pleure.

.

.

* * *

**Voualà !**

**Sinon vous avez vu (AS-TU VU CES BELLES QUENOUILLES ?-pardon) les derniers épisodes de la saison de Hétalia ? Magical Strike a eu le droit a quelques secondes d'attention, j'étais entre l'arrêt cardiaque à force de rire et en même temps en mode « Nooooooon, c'pas possible ! MDR PTDR LAUL » donc voilà, j'vous ai déjà dit que j'avais une vie passionnante ? **

**Ah, ok.**

**Sinon j'ai déjà une petite idée sur le prochain hors-série, et si je suis tellement généreuse que je vais vous donner un indice ;**

**Bulgarie.**

**Indice de malade les gens. u.u**

**Donc voilà, review ? :3**


	12. HS - Pelle, yaourt, vodka Bulgarie ?

**Bonjour bande de gens ! **

**J'ai rien à dire pour une fois, donc bonne lecture ! 8)**

**Par contre, y a pas mal de gros mots dans ce chapitre (surtout au début en fait), donc bon, si il y a des âmes encore pures parmi nous... Ouais ,non vous avez raison, les âmes purs n'existent plus depuis l'ère de l'Internet, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ah, la France ! Pays des Grenouilles et des Grè - NON JUSTE NON, FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE OK ?

« - Euh... ?

« - NON, TA GUEULE PAS DE « EUH », J'EN AI RAS LE CUL DE TES « FRANCE PATATI FRANCE PATATA, VOUS ÊTES PAS LE NOMBRIL DU MONDE NON PLUS, NON MAIS OH PUTAIN ! »

« - Pourquoi t'écris en majuscule ? Tu te sens complexé de quelque part ?... »

« - FERME. TA. GUEULE. MERCI. SI TU POUVAIS ARRÊTER TON NOMBRILISME DE FRANCAISE ARROGANTE CA SERAI SYMPA. TU POURRAIS DELOCALISER POUR UNE FOIS ! »

« - Bah justement... »

« - JUSTEMENT QUOI ? T'ALLAIS SORTIR UN CHAPITRE DE « MAGICAL STRIKE FAIT LE TOUR DU MONDE EN 80 JOURS » ? OUAH ! TON ORIGINALITE M'IMPRESSIONNE ! C'EST FOU ! »

« - J'allais parler de la Bulgarie... »

« - AH... »

« - Ouais, « ah », donc maintenant tu peux me laisser écrire ma putain de fanfiction ? »

« - ...OUAIS. »

« - Merci. »

« - DE RIEN. »

DONC, après cette interruption inutile et gênante, passons à la véritable histoire !

La Bulgarie !

Ce beau pays !

Avec... Pleins de belles choses !

Par exemple ce garçon ! Milen ! Milen Hinova pour être plus précise !

Et non, je sais à quoi vous pensez tous, bande de tordus.

Et je ne m'abaisserais pas à faire tous les JEUX DE MOTS possibles avec ce prénom et ce nom. JAMAIS. Faites-les si l'envie vous prend mais pour moi ça sera juste « N.O.N ».

Donc présentons ce jeune homme possédant un prénom qui donnerait à n'importe quels francophones la tentation satanique des JEUX DE MOTS bouhahahaha, ça fait peur.

Milen Hinova était un garçon avec un style banal.

Il faisait toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait dans n'importe quelle matière, dans n'importe quelle tâche, mais malheureusement, ses efforts n'étaient jamais reconnus.

Et ça, c'est très la tristesse les gens.

Un énième soir où il avait bossé comme un fou pour son patron mais où celui-ci l'avait complètement ignoré pour donner une énième augmentation à son collègue de travail Russe, Milen alla pleurer tous ses pauvres petits malheurs dans un bar.

L'alcool, ça aide à oublier les problèmes après tout.

(C'est complètement faux évidemment hein, je vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais on va dire que pour une fois vous pouvez faire preuve d'intelligence.)

J'aimeRespecterLesGensQuiLisentMesConneries.

Gnuhuhuhu.

DONC, notre petit Milen était là, seul dans un bar, parce que oui, il n'a pas d'amis.

Sauf un Roumain, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de points communs, c'était juste les deux représentants nationales « Forever Alone » de leur pays, c'est tout.

Et puis ils aimaient tous les deux la Vodka donc bon.

« - Hey ! Vladi' ... J'crois avoir une SUPER idée ! Pour que, enfin, on fasse attention à mes efforts ! »

« - Aaah ? »

« - Ouais... Mais, faut juste que je peaufine ça pendant le.. Euh, la nuit... »

« - Sympa. »

« - D'ailleurs j'aime vraiment beaucoup les yaourts. Je trouve que c'est.. Uuh, une des plus belles inventions qu'est faites l'être humain ! »

« - … Sympa ? »

« - Carrément, bon.. Mon sublime projet ne va pas se terminer tout seul donc... je vais y aller !.. »

« - Aaaah, et... Tu me montreras, hein ? »

« - Ouaaaais, bien sûr ! Pas de soucis !.. Je vais.. Aller faire ça de ce pas alors ! »

Alors Milen se leva de son tabouret, brisa la bouteille de Vodka sur sa tête et rentra chez lui.

Il ne faut pas oublier que les Bulgares ont été influencer par les Russes, donc il n'est pas étonnant qu'ils fassent des trucs bizarres de temps à autres.

Les pays de l'Est sont des pays effrayants de toutes façons.

VRAIMENT.

Entre les tanks sur les routes et les auto- flagellations avec des pelles, franchement, on peut pas rivaliser.

Le petit Milen rentra chez lui, couvert de Vodka, s'enferma dans son appartement et commença donc son fameux « projet ».

Il avait entendu parler d'un certain Magical Strike dans un pays où la légende raconte qu'ils porteraient encore des bérets, joueraient tous de l'accordéon et porteraient tous des marinières, sans oublier leur – NON, PUTAIN NON.

« - Oh non, pas toi, dégage loin s'il te plaît. »

« - JE CROYAIS QUE TU PARLAIS DE LA BULGARIE ? »

« - Mais j'en parle ! Tu viens de m'interrompre là ! »

« - C'EST CLAIR, C'EST CONNU, LES BULGARES ONT L'EXTREME INTELLIGENCE DE PORTER DES PUTAINS DE BERETS ET DES MARINIERES ! FRANCHEMENT ! »

« - Ce que tu racontes n'a aucun sens. »

« - FERME TON CLAPET A CONNERIE ET CONTINUE DE RACONTER L'HISTOIRE DE CE PETIT BULGARE. »

« - Connard. »

« - MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME. »

Bon, donc après s'être rappeler d'une entité étrange d'un autre pays, Milen trouva enfin sa voie.

Il découpa, essaya, rectifia, et il passa sa nuit sur son « projet ».

* * *

Endormi sur ses travaux, Milen se fit sortir de son sommeil par une personne qui toquait à sa porte.

« - MILEN ? »

C'était notre petit Roumain aux dents pointus.

« - Mouiiiiiii... J'arriiiive... »

Milen se leva, encore à moitié bourré, à moitié endormie et alla ouvrir à son ami.

« - Salut Mi-... C'est quoi ce machin là ? »

« - Ce machin ?.. Ce machin, aaaah, mon projet ! Mon sublime projet ! »

« - Un costume tout moche ? Sérieusement ? »

« - C'est ton manque de poésie ! Mais c'est parce que t'es Roumains, les Roumains ne sont pas des poésistes ! »

« -Hein, hein... "Poésiste" ?... »

« - Exactement !.. »

Alors Milen poussa son ami et partit en direction du toit.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ce con... » pensa légitimement notre petit Roumain.

Et cette question, qui n'en ai pas vraiment une, a raison d'être posée.

POURQUOI, notre petit Milen s'était muni d'une paire d'ailes de fée, d'un haut et d'un bas bleu avec des roses par-ci par-là ? Sans oublier sa baguette magique.

Et bien la réponse est tout simplement :

Notre Milen, qui se trouvait maintenant sur le toit, brandi sa baguette et gueula clairement et fortement

« - TROUVER L'AMOUR, TROUVER DE L'INTENTION, TROUVER LES YAOURTS VOS SEULS AMIS DANS LA SOLITUDE ! »

Et de sa baguette sortit... Du yaourt.

Ouais.

"Tu es un sorcier Milen" dirait Hagrid.

Et on va dire que c'est du yaourts goût fraise, sinon je sens que certains et certaines vont avoir de drôles d'images dans leur tête.

Donc avec sa baguette qui envoyait du yaourt n'importe où, le petit Bulgare salopa tout l'immeuble et éclaboussa un de ses voisins qui amenait ses poubelles.

Evidemment, Vladimir, en bon ami, avait filmé tout son discours de solitude sur son téléphone avant de le poster sur son Facebook.

Quand un Bulgare fait une connerie il doit être à moitié bourré et à moitié endormi, quand un Français fait une connerie, c'est juste parce qu'il est Français.

Méditez sur cette phrase dîtes par un grand, grand, grand homme.

...

Bon OK, cette phrase complètement foireuse vient de moi.

Mais elle est tellement philosophique, je me devais de la placer quelque part.

Et je l'ai placé ici, "noraj de plaçage" les gens.

Par la suite, si la honte tuait, Milen serait mort un paquet de fois.

La seule fois où il avait eu la classe et où il avait été populaire c'était à cette convention où il s'était cosplayé en un mec qui butait du titan, mais bon c'est pas très célèbre, donc on s'en fout.

Et puis de toutes façons les convention c'est pour les gens qui n'ont pas de vie et qui ne connaissent pas la définition de « sociabilité », tout le bas-peuple, le Tiers-Etats. Peuheuheu.

Ne me prenez pas comme exemple, je suis quelqu'un de très sociable, je me noies dans mon argent et j'ai BEAUCOUP d'amis !

Vraiment.

Beaucoup.

...

...

**tousse**

Cessons de se moquer de cette incroyable auteure qui vous vend du rêve à chaque mot de chaque chapitre et passons à la conclusion de cet étrange récit.

Milen n'avait donc pas plus d'amis qu'avant, mais la Légende raconte que, quand il était complètement beurré, alors, le Yogurt Fairy qui est en lui prend le dessus et communique au monde sa passion du yaourt et de ses bien-faits.

* * *

**Waw, je pensais pas pouvoir faire plus troublant que Magical Strike mais en fait.. Si. ;-;**

**Donc voilà, ce chapitre sur la fée des yaourts est finie, et maintenant je n'ai plus aucune idée sur de possibles chapitres à venir. C Trist, é oui.**

**(A moins qu'avec Halloween je trouve un truc sympa à faire... A réfléchir u.u)**

**Guest ; Peut-être que si Hima-papa décide de les intégrer comme alliés de Francis alors pourquoi pas ? J'aimerai bien aussi xD Je vois bien Espagne comme un genre de « super » Flemmard. (Et Grèce serait pas mal aussi XD)  
**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est hyper motivant pour écrire ! °^°**

**"Un jour il y eut un homme qui trouva 1000 laines et il innova pour trouver les 1000 haines pour aller dans la I-nova."**

**Désolée mais...JE NE POUVAIS PAS ME RETENIR, JE NE POUVAIS PAAAAAAS.  
**


	13. HS - Merci Arthur

**Gros chapitre de n'importe quoi. Je crois même qu'il est plus gros que le soit-disant « combat final » entre Alfred et Francis. :')**

**Bonne lecture dans cet Antre du non-sens et de la stupidité (pour changer) °^°/**

* * *

Notre petit Arthur était seul dans son salon, plongé dans le noir un soir d'Halloween.

Comme vous le savez, Halloween est une fête plus « importante » chez nos amis les Rosbifs.

Quand les enfants sont occupés à demander des bonbons chez des inconnus (Noooon, je ne ferai pas d'allusion pédophiiiiile) et bien les adultes les plus gentils joueront leur jeu et leur donneront des bonbons.

Mais tous les adultes ne sont pas si bon-enfants.

Et généralement, ce qu'ils font un soir d'Halloween c'est faire fête, manger de bonnes choses (bien que relatif venant de nos amis les Anglais.) et de boire comme des trous. ( Ou pas, en vrai j'en sais foutrement rien.)

Mais, paradoxe, pourquoi notre Tuthur ne fait-il pas parti de ces joyeux lurons ?

Et bien sachez que si Arthur n'est pas occupé à emmerder notre Français, à picoler ou un bosser et bien... Il est évidemment en train de faire des rituels sataniques dans sa maison.

Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Et bien je pourrai vous mentir et vous dire n'importe quoi mais ici nous ne sommes pas à la télé ! NON ! Je suis une femme mature, racontant des choses censées !

Et si Arthur se livre à ce genre de rituel c'est pour...

NOYER LA CONCURRENCE.

Tout simplement.

(Vous croyiez -je croivais que je pouvais le faire- sérieusement qu'une entreprise qui travail en lien avec une autre entreprise tout le temps en grève pouvait survivre dans ce milieu hostile ? Naïfs.)

Vous pensiez Arthur droit ? Gentil ? Une fois de plus votre ignorance rayonne dans mon immense et noir savoir ! Peuheuheu.

Ignorants.

Ce soir, vous allez découvrir des choses mes enfants.

Pleins de choses...

Bouh.

Ca fait peur.

Arthur, éclairé de quelques bougies, continua donc de tracer ses cercles sataniques pour entrer contact avec un esprit.

Mais le téléphone sonna !

Quel twist !

Ouah !

Notre Rosbif s'en alla donc décrocher le téléphone et :

« - ARTY ! J'ai besoin de ton aide pour une grève ! Et aussi, j'ai un nouveau costume pour toi cette fois ! C'est-

Raccrocher.

Arthur n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour les gamineries du Français.

Aujourd'hui est un grand soir ! Le soir où il passerait à un autre niveau de sa démoniaque sorcellerie !

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau, et l'Anglais décrocha une fois de plus.

Un Gentleman ne peut pas prendre le risque de ne pas décrocher à une lady.

« - Quoi ? »

« - DRUFUFUFU. Vous avez commandé un HERO sur appel ?! Alors vous avez-

Raccrocher.

Arthur parlait de « lady », pas de « Super-Connard ».

Enfin bref, le Rosbif retourna donc à son occupation satanique.

Parfois il se dit que ça serait tellement plus cool si les personnes avec qui il passait son temps étaient plus... Normales ? Enfin, moins bizarres quoi !

_Peut-être qu'avec un sortilège je pourrai faire en sorte de …_

Arthur, dans les animés, les dessins animés, les films et les séries, les gens qui lancent ce genre de sorts regrette...

_Mmmh, ça ne peut pas faire de mal, si ? Je vais rendre un grand service à la France et aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique avec ça !.._

ARHTUR, arrête ça de suite ! Magical Strike est aimé de tous les Français ! Regarde ! :

_**« Guest chapter 1 . Oct 22**_

_**Ils sont cons... xD »**_

… Bon ok, ok ! C'est peut-être pas le bons avis mais, regarde le smiley à la fin !... Celui-là ! Regarde ! :

_**Anima Lechester chapter 11 . Oct 4**_

_**Bijour!**_

_**J'ai lu Magical Strike hier soir et je dois dire que mon cerveau hésitait entre deux réactions. La première: "mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de lire?". La deuxième: "ça me fait penser à une version cheap et franco-française de Sailor Moon". En un mot, c'était complètement barré mais c'est pas grave parce que j'aime ce qui est complètement barré! :D**_  
_**[…]**_

Tu vois ? Les gens adorent Magical Strike et ce héro naissant qu'est Alfred !

_Mmmh, je vais aller mater une vidéo pour réfléchir alors..._

Ouais ! C'est ça ! Si tu doutes toujours, je peux encore te sortir deux/trois commentaires mon Tuthur !

_« DO IT, JUST DO IT »_

MAIS NON PAS CETTE VIDEO LA PUTAIN.

_C'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

Après avoir prononcé quelques paroles venues d'un autre monde, toutes les bougies s'éteignirent et en moins de deux le Rosbif perdit connaissance.

« Quel esprit est assez puissant pour interagir avec le monde des vivants ? » Fut la dernière pensée de l'Anglais.

Mais oui ! Quel esprit ? Explique nous ça Jamy !

« Et bien c'est très simple, l'auteure est tout simplement dépourvue de créativité ! L'explication est aussi simple que ça Fred ! »

* * *

TRANSITION DE MALADE DE OUF, AU JAPON.

Devant son petit ordinateur, le petit Papi Japon était en train de disputer une petite partie de Go en ligne avec son petit correspondant Chinois.

Petit.

« - Comment ça se fait que tu arrives à me battre aussi facilement ?! »

« - Quand la nuit du démon à neufs queues sera là, alors le Japonais sera défait plusieurs fois-aru, c'est un vieux proverbe Chinois, tu n'y peux rien ! -aru. »

« - … Sérieusement ? C'est ridicule, vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux- »

« - Quand la haine de son ami se fera sentir, il sera temps au Chinois de déguerpir-aru. »

Et son correspondant quitta la partie.

Laissant notre GrandPa seul, sans ami, comme... Comme un certain Anglais, oui.

Enfin bref, son ami Yao avait toujours ce don pour être un peu … Enervant, à étaler son savoir de on-ne-sait-quel-âge.

Ce type était un fossile vivant.

Sérieusement.

FIN DE LA TRANSITION QUI N'EN ETAIT PAS UNE.

* * *

Francis était là dans son appartement, préparant plusieurs tours pour éviter d'ouvrir aux gosses de l'immeuble (et croyez-le ou non, il y a BEAUCOUP de gosses dans l'immeuble de Francis).

Ce n'est pas par méchanceté ou quoi, mais Francis ne pouvait pas dire aux enfants qui allaient sonner à sa porte

« - Désolé, j'ai pas de sous -la crise v'oyez?- et j'ai pas pu acheter de bonbons pour vous. Au revoir. »

Déjà ça briserait le cœur de Francis et celui des gosses, et Francis, qui aimait beaucoup les enfants (PAS DE BLAGUES PEDOPHILE J'AI DIT), ne voulait pas ça. Si il avait été marié et avait eu un enfant, notre petite Grenouille aurait été un papa poule.

Donc voilà, à la place, il mettait des mécanismes de folies par-ci par-là.

Logique Française.

Après on s'étonne qu'on passe pour des cons, merci Francis.

Et là ! TIN TIN TIN.

Pus d'électricité.

C'

E

S

T

T

E

L

L

E

M

E

N

T

O

R

I

G

I

N

A

L

.

W

O

W

.

_Comment prendre de la place pour quelque chose d'inutile. 3_

Francis, un peu perdu, essaya donc de trouver le problème. Il changea toutes les ampoules (Qui sait ? Les ampoules de l'appartement de Francis se sont peut-être misent d'accord pour un suicide collectif ?) mais visiblement, ce n'était pas ça. Donc il voulu en toute logique (LOGIQUE PUTAIN.) aller trouver ses voisins, voir si ils n'avaient pas le même problème.

Mais sa porte d'entrée semblait bloquée.

O.R.I.G.I.N- TA GUEULE.

On n'est pas là pour écrire du Stephen King, ok ?

Merci.

Donc, notre Francis aurait bien défoncé sa porte.

Mais...

Elle était neuve.

Belle, sans aucunes imperfections.

Rien du tout, vraiment.

Il ne voulait pas en payer une autre, vraiment pas.

Au pire ce n'était pas trop grave, c'est pas comme si il ne pouvait pas s'occuper sans électricité.

Ouais, c'est clair...

MAISOUIC'ESTCLAIR.

Mais quand on a un putain de portail post-apocalyptique qui sort de on ne sait où ( Inutile de préciser à cause de qui, N'EST-CE PAS ARTHUR ? ) généralement on a envie de se barrer le plus loin possible.

Mais...

CETTE PORTE EST SI NEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUVE.

SI BEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLE.

Francis ne peut se résigner à l'enfoncer !

Comment peut-on vouloir faire du mal à une si belle... Porte ?

Alors Francis se fit engloutir par le portail post-apocalyptique.

Du côté de notre Amerloque, bin, c'était la même chose, plus de courant.

Sauf que contrairement à Francis, ça l'éclatait... Apparemment se cogner partout dans le noir c'est fun.

Hmm, l'explication que je pourrai vous donner est la suivante si Francis a pu influencer l'Américain pour ce qui est des grèves.. Alors pourquoi pas pour le masochis-HMMMM, non laissez tomber en fin de compte.

Donc voilà, le Ricain s'éclatait comme un fou à se cogner partout et quand le portail post-apocalyptique apparut devant lui et bien... Il sauta dedans.

Logique Américaine, cherchez pas.

* * *

Francis se sentait lourd, et mal à l'aise.

Un peu endormi aussi.

« - **Bienvenue, humain.** » s'éleva alors une voix.

« - Gneuh ?.. » fut la seule réponse de Francis.

« **\- Je suppose que tu as des tas de questions à te poser... **»

« - Euuuh... »

Francis prit alors le temps de se lever et de regarder autour de lui.

OH

PUTAIN

DE

MERDE

.

« - OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE. »

« - **Charmant. **»

« - JE NE SUIS PAS EN ENFER QUAND MÊME ? »

« - **Exact et sache que... **»

« - OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, non, non, non, non, Grand-frère n'a pas pu mourir quand même ! Je ne suis tout de même pas mort à la façon Claude François ! Le nombre de fois où je me suis foutue de la façon dont il est mort avec cette putain d'ampoule ! S'il vous plaît, dites moi que-»

« - **Non, c'est bon, tu n'es pas vraiment- **»

« - Ooooooh, la petite peur que j'ai eu ! Ah ah ah aaah, mais donc... Concrètement, qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? »

« - **Il semblerait que toi et l'autre monstre est été offert à l'enfer pour un vous rendre meilleur. **»

« - … C'est qui l'autre monstre ? Et comment est-ce que l'enfer peut me rendre meilleur ?.. C'est pas super logique comme truc... »

« - **Il me semble que toi-même tu n'es pas un être très logique, je me trompe ? Et avant que tu m' interromps de nouveau, le monstre auquel je faisais allusion et cet être qui te ressemble mais qui est... Disons.. Différent.. »**

Il pointa alors du doigt un être humain couvert de bosses et de bleus.

« - Alfred ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et, c'est cet espèce de démon étrange qui t'a défoncé comme ça ? »

« - AHAHAHAHAaaaaa, le seul être capable de me tabasser est moi-même ! Les bleus et autres petites blessures ne sont issues... que d'un entraînement... Spécial ! Ouais c'est ça ! »

**« - Vos retrouvailles semblent vraiment touchantes mais inutile au semblant de scénario que peut contenir ce récit, donc laissez moi vous expliquer le topo : Vous êtes ici car vous avez été offert à l'enfer pour qu'il vous rende meilleur, ça je viens juste de l'expliquer, et ce que vous devrez faire est simple. »**

« - Donc la chose qu'on devra faire sera inutilement compliqué... Très bien, continue à raconter ta connerie. » râla Francis.

« - **Ce que vous devrez faire donc, est tout simplement vendre votre passion la plus chère au Diable, c'est à dire, moi. **»

« -... Pardon ? »

« - Oh my god, dude ! Ton sens de l'humour est tellement merdique !»

« **\- … Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas de l'humour petit Américain ? Une fois débarrassé de votre passion, -tousse - de gré ou de force -tousse-, alors vous serez devenu meilleurs et vous pourrez dès lors remonter dans le monde des vivants ! Ca n'est pas un gros prix à payer, croyez moi, N'EST-CE PAS DEAN WINCHESTER ? Donc ? »**

« - Donc tu peux aller te faire toutes les succubes de ton putain enfer, ça sera non. Mes grèves et moi, c'est ma vie, je donne pleins d'espoir aux gens ! »

« - … Ouais... « Hope »... »

« - … Toi tu es une exception à la règle, et puis c'est réglé, non ?! »

« - Qu'est- ce que tu crois !? Un HERO règle toujours tous ses problèmes ! »

« - … Mouais . Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, tu l'as notre réponse, un élégant : Va te faire foutre. »

« **\- Je vois que les hommes se croient plus malin que le Diable, très bien... »**

Le dit Diable claqua alors des doigts et aussitôt, Alfred et Francis s'évanouirent.

* * *

PENDANT CE TEMPS, DANS UNE MAISON HABITE PAR UN PUTAIN DE MAGICIEN MERDIQUE.

Au bout de on ne sais quelle heure de sommeil, Arthur commença à reprendre connaissance :

« - Oh bordel... Je crois que je viens de foirer un truc important là... »

Le Rosbif se releva avec difficulté essaya d'allumer la lumière, qui semblait remarcher.

« - Bon... Peut-être que je devrais ranger tout ce bazar et... »

Et rien du tout parce que notre chez Arthur ce fit interrompre par le téléphone, encore, évidemment il décrocha, Arthur n'est pas devenu un mal poli à cause d'un petit malaise.

« - Yes ? »

« - Arthur ? »

« - Ah ! Francis ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas t'aider à faire ta stupide grève ! »

« - Ahahah ! C'est ce qu'on appelle l'humour Anglais je suppose ! Plus sérieusement Arthur, j'aimerais... Tu sais... Parler affaire. »

Sérieusement ? Arthur venait-il vraiment d'entendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?

« - Affaire ?.. Vraiment Francis ? »

« - Quoi d'autre ?! Tu sais très bien ce que l'on a prévu ce soir ! »

« - Euh... Oui, bien sûr... Bon, euh, j'arrive. »

Arthur n'en revenait pas, son sortilège avait marché ! Pour la première fois ! C'était juste... Génial ! Peut-être cela à-t-il également marché avec l'Américain ? Bah ! Il verrait ça plus tard en attendant il devait prendre ses tickets prioritaires pour l'Euro Star.

* * *

EN ENFER OU LE MONDE IL EST TROP D4RK.

Par on ne sait quelle magie le Diable eut manqué son coup, et à la place de provoquer l'évanouissement de Francis et Alfred, il avait juste provoquer un éboulement.

Un éboulement qui n'est pas passé loin de faucher l'âme de nos deux héros.

D'ailleurs, Francis et Alfred avait profité de cette occasion pour s'enfuir, hors de porté du Diable.

**« - Je vois, je vois, vous voulez donc jouer à ce jeu là ? Vous savez, s'amuser à cache-cache sur mon terrain n'est pas vraiment une chose intelligente à faire, j'ai des yeux partout. Francis arrête d'appeler ton stupide haut-parleur à voix basse ou j'explose le rocher derrière lequel tu es caché. Et l'Amerloque si tu pouvais arrêter de te moquer de mes cornes super souag, il serait malheureux que tu ne ressortes pas de l'enfer vivant. »**

« - Ai-je bien entendu des MENACES ?! PERSONNE NE MENACE UN SUPER HERO ! PERSONNE ! »

« - **J'en ai vu des cons dans mon royaume mais alors toi... »**

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, le fameux Diable se saisit d'un morceau de roche plutôt consistant, POUR NE PAS DIRE PUTAIN D'ENORME, et le jeta sur Alfred.

L'Américain, avec ses malheureux réflexes humains ne réussit pas à éviter le rocher que le Diable venait de lancer.

« - Oh, putain... ALFRED ?! »

Pas de réponse, et toute cette merde vire encore au dramatique, hmm, je me suis une fois de plus foutue dans le caca.

Bon...

« - ALFRED ?! Sérieusement ! C'est pas drôle là ! »

Toujours pas de réponse, seulement les railleries du putain de Diable avec ses cornes « tro souag MDRRR».

**« - Il vient de se manger un rocher de taille considérable petit, tu penses vraiment que-**

Gros laser des grèves magiques dans la gueule du Diable souag.

On n'est pas dans un shônen, je vous l'ai répété mainte et mainte fois, Francis n'allait pas attendre que le Diable du souag finisse son putain de monologue !

« - PUTAIN MAIS MEC, TU VEUX QU'IL DEVIENNE MEILLEUR COMMENT SI TU L'AS BUTE ? »

« - **Je suis un putain de Diable, tu crois franchement que la vie d'un homme m'intéresse ? Si il est vivant tant mieux ! Mais si il crève, tant pis ! J'en ai à la pelle des types comme ça. »**

Le Diable du souag s'empara d'un autre rocher le balança sur le Français, mais, tel un Deus ex Machina, Jeanne (Nigga nigga nigga nigga) intervient entre le rocher et Francis.

Par on ne sait quel miracle cela permit à Francis d'être protéger du rocher mais...

« - Jeanne V.2... Nooon... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !... »

Jeanne V.2 venait d'être réduite en miette.

Une fois de plus Jeanne venait de protéger celui en qui elle croyait.

Jeanne, tu mériterais tellement d'être au panthéon des héros nationaux. Tellement.

« - Jeanne V.2 ! Tu... Tu ne peux me laisser tomber ! Après... Tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble... Tu... Nooon.. » sanglotait Francis.

Ce pauvre petit pleurait à chaude larme, deux coéquipiers annihilés en si peu de temps.. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire face à ce Diable du souag ? Sans Jeanne V.2 et sans Alfred, il n'arriverait pas à le battre.

* * *

TRANSITION DE FOLIE A PARIS. OH YEAH.

« - Francis ? Tu es là ? » demanda l'Anglais avant de rentrer dans l'appartement du Français.

« - Oui, bien sûr ! Entre, entre ! »

L'Anglais ne se fit donc pas prier et entra dans l'appartement. Tout était propre, bien rangé, du travail plutôt sérieux semblait être éparpillés un peu partout sur la table de la cuisine. Francis avait même une petite mallette, pour ranger son travail certainement.

Vraiment, Arthur était content de son sortilège, mais un peu effrayé aussi. Voir le caractère de Francis changer du tout au tout est vraiment étrange et, un peu malsain aussi. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que niveau ethnique, changer la personnalité de quelqu'un pour éviter d'être en désaccord avec elle soit vraiment quelques chose de bien.

Dans le pire des cas, il pourrait toujours annuler le sortilège ! Vraiment, il n'y aucuns soucis à ce faire.

Aucun.

« - Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à rester comme un grand bêta debout ? Assis toi ! »

Arthur arrêta donc de penser à toutes les choses qui lui passait par la tête et prit place en face de Francis.

« - Donc, ce boulot ? En quoi il consiste ? »

« - Braquer une banque. »

« - … »

C'était une blague que venait de faire Francis ? Il se souvenait des fois où il avait répondu des choses sans aucun rapport avec la conversation ou de ce fameux « - Ta mère, qui d'autre ?.. » pour au final, juste l'ennuyer.

Mais là c'était vraiment dit avec un sérieux un peu effrayant.

« - Euh... Ouais, bien sûr, mais... On devait pas parler boulot là.. ? Juste... Juste comme ça, hein ! »

« - Mais c'est ça le boulot ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Arthur ? Tu es le premier à être enthousiasmé quand on notre cible est une banque avec tous ces billets verts ! »

« - .. « on » ? »

« - Alfred, toi et moi, voyons ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es malade aujourd'hui ? »

« - Euh, Ah ah ah ah ! Ouais ! C'est ça, elle est super ta blague Francis vraiment...Mais.. »

« - MAIS QUOI A LA FIN ?! QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND DE TE COMPORTER COMME CA ? »

D'accord, maintenant Arthur venait d'avoir la certitude d'avoir changer Francis en espèce de cambrioleur, avec un gros problème de self-contrôle.

« - Ok, ok, ok, ok... On... On va se calmer en premier lieu et... »

« - ALFRED ! »

« - ?.. Alfred est.. Ici ? Tu... Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu.. »

« - On a encore ce problème avec ce petit Arthur ! Tu sais, quand il devient une véritable petite flippette ! Enfin, une autre de ses crises quoi ! »

Hein ? C'est quoi cette « crise » ? Arthur est un être normalement constitué avec toute sa putain de santé mentale ! Schizophrénie mise à part, mais sinon tout allait très bien pour lui !

Et puis, ce genre de crise n'existe pas ! Sérieusement !

« - Euh, non, vous ne comprenez pas, je ne crois pas que... Enfin ! Je pense, peut-être, que... Enfin.. Je crois que j'ai dû me tromper d'appartement ! Ah.. Ah.. ! Donc peut-être que...»

« - T'inquiète pas Arthur après les petites pilules que va te faire avaler Al' tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ! »

« - Euh, ouais, très drôle tout ça, vous allez me demander de choisir entre la bleue et la rouge hein ? Sympa ! Mais non, je crois que je vais partir, maintenant par exemple, avant que l'un de vous fasse quelque chose d'encore plus stupide que d'habitude ! Allez, bye ! »

A peine Arthur essaya de se lever de sa chaise que Francis(?) l'attrapa et l'attacha à celle-ci.

« - Euuh, bon, ça commence VRAIMENT à devenir bizarre... Détaches moi Francis !..»

« - Al' ! Tu vas mettre combien de temps à te rhabiller ? »

« - Que.. ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait besoin de se rhabiller ?! »

« - Parce qu'on a baisé pardi . »

« - Gnuh ? »

_C'est quoi ce bordel, Francis et... Oh non j'ai même pas envie de l'imaginer, il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie sexuel mais là... Avec Alfred ?! C'est pas un peu de la … Urgh je crois que je vais vomir._

« - Tu sais, ça commence vraiment à devenir lourd tes crises de « je me comporte bizarrement » là »

« - Okay, okay, okay, ça va aller, ça va aller, et EN FAIT NON PUTAIN, CA VA PAS DU TOUT. VOUS ÊTES QUI PUTAIN ? »

« - AL' ! Il a besoin de ses putains de pilules là ! Grouille ! »

Arthur était complètement … Hum, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Alfred et... Francis, sérieusement ? C'est juste, tellement... Stupide.

Comment avait-t-il pu, ne serait-ce qu' UN SEUL PUTAIN D'INSTANT penser que son sortilège avait réussi ? Comment ?

Il était dans la merde, les pilules n'allaient certainement pas lui faire grand chose, mais il pourrait essayer de faire semblant, au moins juste paraître moins... Flippette ? Ce mot n'existe même pas.

L'amour que porte Francis à la langue Française semble s'être complètement évaporé, son romantisme avec.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Peut-être était-ce des démons qui avaient prit la forme de ses deux amis ? Ou alors il aurait vraiment alterné leur personnalité.

Il y a tellement de possibilités avec cette foutue magie !

QUEL ABRUTI PUTAIN. JE LUI EN FOUTRAIT MOI DES « DO IT ».

BORDEL.

* * *

TRANSITION DE MALADE MENTAL.

Francis venait de perdre deux coéquipiers ce soir.

Et il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de ce faire... Tuer à son tour.

OMD.

ON PARLE ENCORE DE MORT DANS MAGICAL STRIKE.

BORDEL.

CA FAIT, GENRE, TOTALEMENT PEUR.

Bouh.

« - Diable du souag ! -Francis tira la gueule à peine avait-t-il prononcé le mot « souag »- Je te propose un défi ! »

« **\- Vraiment ? »**

« - Bien sûr ! Voici les baux-

« - **Les baux ? »**

« - Les baux. »

**« - Tu veux pas dire « les bails » plutôt ? »**

« - PUTAIN NON. NON. JUSTE. NON PUTAIN, LE PLURIEL DE « BAIL » C'EST PAS « BAILS » AVEC UN PUTAIN DE « S » OK ? LA LANGUE FRANCAISE AIME BEAUCOUP TE CASSER LES COUILLES OK ? MAIS C'EST PAS UNE RAISON DE CHIER SUR SES REGLES DE GRAMMAIRE INUTILEMENT COMPLIQUEES OK ? DONC LES BAUX OK ? »

« ** \- …Ok. Ok.. OK, J'en ai rien à foutre vu que légitiment j'ai pas de nationalité donc rien à foutre de ta langue chiante à apprendre. »**

« - Retire ça. »

« **\- Noon, me dit pas que tu es un ces franchouillards adepte de la langue française qui serait capable de construire un temple à son effigie ! J'en ai connu des comme ça, et généralement ce sont les pires ! »**

« - CA N'A AUCUN RAPPORT ! RETIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE. »

**« - Hey ! Fais attention à ton âge une crise cardiaque est vite arrivé tu sais ! »**

« - Oh, putain je vais tellement te défoncer toi... OK. Voici les baux. Je te défi dans un duel de souag-attitude, si je gagne, tu ramènes à la vie Alfred et Jeanne V.2 et nous ramène dans le monde des vivants, si je perds, je... Je.. Bah, tu pourras me battre à mort pour ensuite faire ce que tu veux de mon corps et de mon âme, pervers.»

« **\- Hum, tu crois franchement que je vais prendre le risque de perdre un pari alors que j'ai toutes les chances de te défoncer avec un petit rocher et donc d'avoir deux âmes de plus à mon service ? »**

« - … Et bien... »

**« - ET BIEN CARREMENT ! Sinon l'auteure va se retrouver bloquée avec sa foutue fan fiction, donc, j'accepte ton défi.»**

« - Ok, laisse moi juste revêtir ma plus belle des tenues. »

**« - Si tu as envie de te donner l'illusion d'un petit espoir, et bien vas-y. »**

**« **\- POUVOIR DES GREVES MAGIQUES ! »

Cette fois, Francis avait mit le paquet, la robe était recouverte de paillettes, il y avait encore plus de froufrous que la normale, il avait une belle couronne made in china sur la tête et avait...

Un incroyable dieu du souag vivant.

**« - Oh putain, c'est quoi ta connerie ? »**

« - JE TE PRESENTE MAGICAL STRIKE ! »

« **\- MAIS COMMENT ? COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE TANT DE SOUAG DANS UN ÊTRE HUMAIN ? COMMEEEEEENT ?! »**

* * *

TRANSITION QUI COUPE CETTE ACTION COMPLETEMENT DEBILE.

« - Mais putain... Qu'est-ce qu'il fout … AL' ! ON VA PAS ATTENDRE LE LEVE DU JOUR POUR ALLER BRAQUER CETTE FOUTUE BANQUE ! »

« - Je saaaaaaaais, c'est juste que... OH PUTAIN, JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE DISPARAÎTRE ! »

« - Arrête de dire des conneries ! »

« - JE TE PROMETS FRANCIS, JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE... OH PUTAIN, PUTAIN. »

« - Arrête de mythonner !.. Et Arthur arrête de me regarder avec ses putains de yeux, c'est hyper frustrant. »

« - Je pense juste que tu devrais aller le voir quand même, parce que franchement, il n'a pas l'air de simuler... »

_OH PUTAIN OUAIS, CASSES TOI, LAISSE MOI ME DEFAIRE DE MES LIENS, QUE JE PUISSE ME BARRER D'ICI._

« - … BON ! J'arrive Al', attends une seconde !... AL' MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT EN TRAIN DE... DE DISPARAÎTRE ?! »

Arthur avec deux trois incantations réussit juste à resserrer les liens, en même temps, quand il y a deux idiots qui hurle comme des types qui allaient crever... Oh mais c'est vrai que c'est pratiquement ce qu'il se passe ! Puhuhuhu, je suis drôle moi des fois.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes les cries cessèrent et Arthur était là, tout seul comme un abruti accroché à une chaise.

* * *

DERNIERE TRANSITION DE MALADE.

**« - JE NE PEUX PAS LE CROIRE, TU N'AS PAS PU... »**

« - Bien sûr, bien sûr bien sûr ! Allez, à une prochain fois peut-être ! »

Embarquant Alfred et Jeanne V.3 sur ses épaules Magical Strike traversa le portail post-apocalyptique qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Pendant qu'ils traversaient ce portail, Magical Strike aurait juré apercevoir une micro seconde deux copies conformes de lui et Alfred aller directement en enfer.

Mais la fatigue devait lui jouer des tours.

Une fois arrivé, Francis trouva son appartement rangé, et tous les mécanismes qu'il avait mit en place avait été, enlever ? Il semblerait.

Mais aussi, un Rosbif qui était attaché à une chaise.

D'ailleurs, dès que l'Anglais eut aperçu leur présence, il s'empressa de dire :

« - Le moindre commentaire venant de ta part ne m'atteindra nullement. Surtout pas avec ton costume. »

Parce que Arthur sait très bien comment fonctionne l'esprit tordu du Français, et il n'aurait pas tardé à dire un truc du genre-

« - JE VOIS QUE QUELQU'UN AIME LE BONDAGE ICI. »

Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut le Ricain qui s'occupa de cette remarque.

« - Venez me détacher au lieu de... De... Euh... Enfin..»

Gêné, Arthur était gêné, le « On a baisé, pardi » de cet autre Francis l'avait un peu... Déstabilisé.

« - Enfin ! Venez me détacher ! »

« - C'est bon, c'est bon ! Calme toi ! Sérieusement ! »

« - … C'était un foutu portail post-apocalyptique dont vous êtes sortis ? »

« - … Euh, il semblerait ? Ca ne t'étonne pas plus que ça ? »

« - Euuuh, non, pas vraiment enfin, merci – Arthur se leva d'un bond – BON ! Et bien maintenant je vais m'en aller, ok ? Sa.. Salut ! Faites pleins de belles choses !.. Toi et.. Et Alfred, ouais ! C'est ça ! Ah ah.. »

Et il s'en alla en vitesse.

« - Ouah, encore plus bizarre que d'habitude...Alfred ? »

« - DRUFUFUFUFU, C'EST MOI VOTRE HERO. »

« - Ouais, c'est ça, tu faisais aussi un parfait héros quand tu étais mort, enfin bref, si tu veux je laisse dormir chez moi, vu l'heure qu'il est, il ne serait pas très agréable de ma part de te mettre dehors... Enfin en échange... J'aimerai de demander un truc... »

« - Quelle est donc la requête que tu as a faire au sublime moi ? »

« - Ooooh rien d'important ! Si tu pouvais juste.. Tenir les enfants à distance de ma porte... Ca serai vraiment... Cool de ta part. »

« - OKAY, NO PROBLEM. Ca va être easy, t'en fait pas ! »

Et c'est ainsi que le reste de la soirée se déroula, Francis dormait dans son lit, Alfred effrayait les pauvres gosses qui avait le malheur de lui adresser la parole, Arthur venait d'être traumatisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre et Papi Japon était toujours seul sous son cerisier.

Quelle effrayante soirée d'Halloween !

Oulalala !

* * *

**Bon, j'ai donné un peu de fan-service, alors que ça ne devait pas être là, à la base xD Enfin, si il y a des fans de FrUs, c'était cadeau pour vous.**

**J'ai peut-être laissé passer des fautes par-ci par-là, dans ce cas je m'excuse ! - Le mot swag étant une exception à cause de mon irrémédiable logique u.u-**

**Donc le chapitre spécial Halloween est bouclé (Il était flippant hein ?) merci d'avoir lu, et peut-être à une prochaine fois ! :D**


	14. HS- Vendredi 13

Aujourd'hui on est lundi.

Pour chaque personne normale, lundi est synonyme de reprise des cours, reprise de la vie sociale et de tout un autre tas de soucis encombrant, inutiles et extrêmement emmerdants.

Mais pour Arthur le lundi a une tout autre signification : grève obligatoire et rien n'empêchera Francis de faire sa grève du lundi.

Car oui, chaque lundi vous pouvez être sûr de trouver Magical Strike en pleine forme en train de manifester pour on ne sait quelle taxe ou loi.

Mais depuis un moment Arthur vivait en Ermite, coupé de tous réseaux sociaux.

Le choc qu'il avait eu avec un Francis très intime avec Alfred l'avait profondément choqué. Il faut le comprendre aussi ! Arthur est un homme n'ayant jamais entendu parler du yaoï ou bien des hentaïs ! Ces suppôts de Satan !

Mais il savait très bien quel jour on était, et il ne pouvait pas faillir à sa tâche de garder Francis sous contrôle !

Alors décidé, il se leva de son lit où il glandouillait depuis plusieurs jours en se contentant de manger ce que l'on nomme couramment « nourriture ».

Il tira ses rideaux, émit un petit son à la vue de la lumière du soleil.

Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants Arthur !

Il prit un déjeuner en vitesse et s'habilla décemment.

Par pur habitude, il prit directement ses tickets prioritaires pour l'Eurostar et s'en alla pour Paris, stopper la fichue grève de Francis, sans prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil au journal.

Quel prétexte avait-il choisi cette fois ? L'augmentation du prix des voitures des entreprises spéciales Grenouilles ? La nouvelle taxe sur les capotes ? Enfin ça, c'étaient les moins farfelus, Arthur savait très bien que Francis serait capable de trouver encore plus bizarre et déplacé.

Notre Anglais, une fois arriver à Paris, se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'usine _DuVinEtDuLys._

Mais plus il se rapprochait du lieu, plus il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait.

Enfin non, que tout clochait.

Les rares personnes assises en train de boire un café ou autres boissons semblaient vraiment mornes.

Il n'avait pas fait attention à ces détails, mais, de temps à autre un hélicoptère stagnaient au-dessus de la capitale, il crut même apercevoir des drones.

Les policiers lui paraissaient également plus nombreux que d'habitude, et de temps à autre il crut entendre des sirènes.

Les gens n'apparaissaient pas comme des personnes prêtes à faire une grève ou une manifestation.

L'ambiance à Paris était vraiment bizarre et même un peu pesante.

Une fois arrivé devant le fameux bâtiment il vit Francis sur le toit, pas Magical Strike mais bien Francis.

L'Anglais se dépêcha de rejoindre le Français en montant à toute vitesse les escaliers.

« - Fran- »

« - Tu peux retourner chez toi. »

« - … Pardon ? »

« - Il n'y aura pas de grève ou autre rassemblement aujourd'hui. »

« - Vraiment ?.. Tu dis ça pour me rouler non ? Parce que, toi, qui ne fait pas de grève c'est vraiment..- »

A peine l'Anglais eut prononcé ses mots que Francis fit volte-face pour dévoiler un visage meurtrit par la tristesse et... Un autre sentiment. De la colère peut-être ? Ou bien une certaine fierté ?.. Arthur n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« - Je ne sais pas d'où tu débarques pour n'avoir aucune putain d'idée de ce qui se passe, mais je vais rapidement te faire le topo de ce qui vient de se passer, ok ? Des personnes complètement à l'ouest sur leur, supposé, religion sont venus descendre une centaine de gens innocents. Voilà, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Les mots de Francis venaient de lui sauter à la figure.

Ca s'était encore produit.

Une fois de plus des gens ont périt.

« - Je... J'espère que tu.. »

« - Oh, non, tu ne vas rien espérer du tout. Parce que tu sais quoi ? Les grèves reprendront, les Français recommenceront à vivres, comme avant. Mais il y aura eu du changement, il faut qu'il y ait du changement, nous en ressortirons soudés, unis, et nous ne devrons pas oublier et laisser ça de côté. Les morts sont nombreux, les blessures profondes, mais je suis sûre qu'en nous aidant les uns et les autres, si nous nous soutenons, nous pourrons nous en sortir. En ces temps de troubles, l'altruisme ne doit pas être mise de côté, que ça soit maintenant ou dans plusieurs mois. »

« - Francis... »

« - S'il te plaît Arthur, rentre chez toi. »

Arthur se contenta de hocher la tête.

Les informations qu'ils venaient d'apprendre lui semblaient si désastreuses, si horrible, mais il voyait Francis avec cette expression étrange, n'importe quelle personne pouvait deviner qu'il avait fondu en larme, peut-être même jusqu'à l'épuisement, pour ses compatriotes, pour ses frères, mais il semblait si fort à ce moment.

Alors Arthur se permit de croire aux dires de Francis, à cet élan d'altruisme.

Oui, avec toute la naïveté du monde, Arthur se permit de croire à cette démonstration de gentillesse dont Francis parlait.

* * *

**Voilà, le sujet n'est pas joyeux, et peut-être que même certains trouveront ça déplacés, mais il me semblait important de poser mes mots, sur cette tragédie.**

**Ce genre d'acte ne doit pas ce banaliser, que ça soit dans notre pays ou dans un autre (même si malheureusement c'est déjà le cas de certains). **

**Voir les gens réagir signifie pour moi qu'ils ont encore cette liberté et/ou cette envie de le faire. **

**Restons lucides, forts et unis, avec ce genre de pensées nous ne pourront que aller de l'avant mais sans oublier le drame qu'il vient de se produire, il ne faut pas le mettre de côté dans un coin de notre tête et passer à autre chose et faire du jour au lendemain comme si de rien ne c'était passé. **

**J'espère que de tout cœur que vos proches vont biens et que vous allez biens, toutes mes plus sincères condoléances aux familles et proches des victimes.  
**


	15. HS- Francis au monde du yaoï

**Magical Strike revient dans la joie et la bonne humeur après une LONGUE coupure du fabuleux monde d'Internet, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Vous savez, Magical Strike est connu des journaux, de la télé, de la radio, il n'est donc pas rare de voir des émissions, des séries et des reportages parlant de lui, mais il y a également une autre plate-forme qui en parle.

Cette plate-forme n'est autre que...

L'INTERNET.

Et cet immense royaume qu'est l'internet ne se contente pas de relater les faits incroyables de Magical Strike ou de faire des enquêtes sur l'état psychologique plus ou moins inquiétant de celui-ci.

Non.

C'est bien plus.

BEAUCOUP PLUS.

ET CE BEAUCOUP PLUS N'EST AUTRE QUE :

Le fandom.

« Inconnu au bataillon » certains me diront.

Eh bien sachez que le fandom est quelque chose de très effrayant, très bizarre, mais aussi fabuleux.

En bref pour faire court mes amis, le fandom est tout simplement tout ce que vous pouvez trouver autour d'une série, d'un anime, d'un film et MÊME, au grand malheur de tous, de la télé réalité.

Comprenez donc par là tous les fanart, sites, blogs, forums et j'en passe des pires et des meilleurs !

Les règles de l'Internet son claires à ce sujet :

Tout ce qui existe en ce bas-monde ce trouvent sur Internet.

Ou un truc du genre.

C'est pour dire ! Nabilla a son propre fandom !

Non, ne vous offusquez pas trop vite mes brebis, car, sachez qu'une personnalité BIEN PLUS importante a son propre fandom.

Magical Strike.

Le premier me disant que Francis est moins important qu'une fille qui parle de shampoing aille se tirer une balle, un tel manque de respect ne peut être toléré.

DONC, ce petit Magical Strike a un fandom.

Un bon gros fandom.

Un fandom tel que, des forums parlant de lui pullulent de partout, avec comme sujet de discussion tel que ; Magical Strike, un homme ou une femme ? COMPLOT REPTILIEN ?

Ou bien alors Magical Strike est-il le messie du monde avec des origines illuminati ?

Tant de sujets de discussion intéressants, incroyables ET variés ! Merci Internet ! Vraiment ! On se demande réellement ce que l'on ferait sans toi !

"De la couture."

NON. On arrête avec les références. Maintenant.

Mais qui dit « avoir une fanbase et un fandom » dit également « avoir des fanfics sur le sujet ».

Evidemment, il y a pleins de fan fics concernant Magical Strike ! Comme quoi il aurait un fils caché en Bulgarie ! Très émouvante celle-ci d'ailleurs !

Mais les fanfictions racontent généralement autre chose.

Oui.

AUTRE chose.

Pleins de choses fortement déconseillées aux petites âmes frêles et innocentes.

HON HON HON HON HON.

HoNk.

**Tousse**

Je m'écarte, revenons donc à nos moutons :

Laissez moi vous conter l'incroyable histoire de Francis découvrant le monde des fan fictions yaoïstes.

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes sur Paris aujourd'hui, de véritables torrents, même l'homme le plus déterminé n'oserait pas s'aventurer dehors avec un temps pareil, pas même Francis avec ses grèves.

Alors il se tenait là, devant sa fenêtre avec sa petite couverture et son chocolat chaud. Francis n'était pas ce genre de personne à rester cloîtré chez sois. Il préférait largement vagabonder dans les rues de Paris ou bien aller boire un café dans un... Bah un café, no shit Sherlock.

Respirez le bon air de Paris quoi, la pollution ! Le bruit ! La foule ! Ah non, excusez moi, c'est ma mauvaise fois de paysanne ça.

Donc BREF.

Francis n'aimait pas rester enfermé dans son appartement.

Alors il alla se réfugier devant son ordinateur. Parce que les ordinateurs c'est chouette pour s'occuper quand on s'ennuie, on regarde des chats, on écoute de la musique, on regarde des films en toute légalité, on va sur des sites utiles, tout ce genre de petits plaisirs.

Il commença par ennuyer pendant quelques temps l'Anglais avec des messages puérils avant de se dire que c'était complètement inutile vu que celui-ci devait être en train de se tuer au travail.

Francis poussa un petit soupir de déception et d'ennui avant d'avoir une poussé narcissique.

Alors, par pur mégalomanie, il fit des recherches à son nom, et parfois il se permettait de rajouter « Le magnifique » ou bien « l'adorable ».

Mais à cause de faire ce genre de recherche sur l'Internet, Francis allait inévitablement tomber sur son côté obscure.

D'abord ce fut de simples fan arts, d'ailleurs il en avait trouvé un si adorable qu'il l'avait mis en photo de profil, mais plus cherchait plus il s'engouffrait.

Et Francis tomba finalement sur un Fan art le représentant, lui et …... _L'Autre._

Francis eut plusieurs réaction face à ce fan art, d'abord il se contenta d'un « C'est quoi cette blague » ? Après quand il eut cliqué dessus, et qu'il l'eut vu dans ses moindres des détails il se dit « NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE BLAGUE ? ».

Il était pratiquement sûr que si il montrait cette image à l'anglais, il ne se relèverait pas. Dit comme ça, ça pourrait être une très bonne arme, mais quand même, C'EST QUOI CETTE BLAGUE ?

La machine était lancée, Francis venait de tomber dans le royaume du yaoï, et dans ce royaume les choses marchaient ainsi :

1- une image où ils se font des câlins c'est vraiment choupi-kawaï !

2- un petit bisous, c'est plutôt mignon aussi !

3- ils sont un peu dénudés là quand même non ?

4- je suis pas vraiment contre le nudisme m'enfiiiin.

5- MON DIEU, J'AI VU SATAN VIOLER MON ÂME. VIOLER MON ÂME 100 FOIS.

En bref, les choses deviennent de plus en plus funestes au fur et à mesure que vous découvrez le royaume du yaoï.

Mais Francis n'est pas fou, et bien qu'il soit un pervers accomplie il s'était arrêter quand il a vu ce fanart où lui et SalaryMan commençait à être à son goût, un peu trop « au naturel ».

Notre Francis n'est pas un maniaque après tout !

Ou du moins, pas à ce point.

Malheureusement pour lui, Fan art va de paire avec Fan fiction.

Et il tomba vite dans une autre facette de ce fandom.

Cette fois, c'était plus vicieux.

Parce que voyez-vous, les fan fictions elles, vous donnent une multitudes de précisions ! Mais en même temps, elles vous laissent imaginer la scène. C'est vraiment vicieux, vicieux et pervers.

Francis aurait pu s'arrêter.

Oui, mais.

Non.

Parce que c'est moi qui décide, point final.

Donc il en lu une.

Courte et efficace.

Francis avait déjà vu pire.

Bien pire.

Ne me demandez pas des précisions sur ce qu'il a déjà vu ou non, car les choses que regardent Francis sont ces petites choses que je ne sais malheureusement pas.

Bien trop sale pour ma pauvre âme.

Vraiment trop sale.

Et ici nous somme propres.

Si vous voulez regarder un truc sale allez regarder 2 girls 1 cup.

Je vous garantie que vous ne serez pas déçus.

Mais je me délaisse de toutes responsabilité.

Faut pas pousser trop loin Maurice.

Pendant que je faisais mon monologue, Francis avait lu d'autres Fan fictions.

Il découvrait de nouvelles sensations sous un autre angle.

Le dégoût, le rire, BEAUCOUP de rire, de l'incompréhension, et étonnamment, de la tristesse.

Certaines personnes étaient tellement douées saperlotte !

Une fut d'ailleurs tellement improbable qu'il l'envoya au Rosbif.

Mais tout compte fait, en y réfléchissant c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée.

Cet autre crétin allait très certainement s'imaginer des choses.

Alors le Français décida d'effacer le lien, un homme indécis comme on dit.

Mais le sort n'allait certainement pas décider de laisser tranquille Francis, loin de là.

Au début, la Grenouille pensait que le lien avait été effacé sans être vu et que, si l'Anglais posait la question « C'est quoi ce message effacé ? », Francis pourrait toujours lui répondre qu'il s'était rabaissé à une faute grossière, si grossière qu'elle ne méritait même pas d'être corrigée mais effacée.

C'est tordu et un poil flippant, mais pour l'Anglais ça ne serait pas plus bizarre que d'habitude.

Mais malheureusement pour notre Grenouille, le Rosbif était revenu.

Et pendant les quelques secondes où le lien était resté sur sa conversation, le rosbif eut le temps de cliquer dessus.

Et par conséquent, de lire cette fameuse fan fiction.

Inutile de dire que de longues heures durant, Francis dû se justifier sur mille et une choses

Pourquoi traînait-il sur ce genre de site ?

Etait-il toujours psychologiquement normal ?

Bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment les actions décrites dans les récits qui choqua Arthur, ça il y était habitué avec les costumes moulants du Français, mais les personnes qui y étaient impliquées.

Le Français se promit par la suite de ne plus jamais se perdre sur Internet.

Plus jamais.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà... **

**Comme je suis une personne gentille et polie, je vous dit : Bonne année, bonnes santé et bons kilos à éliminés ! :D  
**

**Review ? :3**


End file.
